Kataang Is An Addiction
by Kataang - My - Passion
Summary: Aang returning to Katara from a 2 year war cause of The Evil Earth King, who later on is STILL causing cahos , The ' Gaang ' Wanting to build a metropolis called Republic City, And can Aang control his sexual atractions tords Katara long enough till they marry ? No foul language is in this story. Lemon always linked to a different website.
1. The Avatar Returns

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking_**

**Please Keep These In Mind . Written by : Kayla**

**Aang Was 16 and Katara was 17 ( 4 Years After the 100 Year war ) -**

******Edit: Due to the crack-down on fanfictions with Mature Content, this story is currently being edited so that all the Lemons are removed. They are simply removed from the story. However, if you still want to experience this story with Lemons, you can follow the Links to the Lemons on Tumblr. If you do, be prepared for the fact that the links contain sexually explicit content, and I am not responsible for the destruction of the innocence of those who follow those links knowing that they do not like/will not read lemons.**

Katara was awaken from the panting and soft moaning of Aang next to her she rolled over to look at Aang.

_He's probably having a bad dream, _She thought sadly.

she did not want to wake him, because she knew he would wake up on his own.

Katara Placed her hand on the Airbenders stomach and gently glided over his warm skin to his chest.

He was more lean and muscular than she remembered. Knowingly , it was because she hasn't seen him for 2+ years.

A 2 year raid on the fire nation rose . The cause was from, Earth King Kuei, He believed that in order to have peace and prosperity, extinction of fire benders needed to come into play.

Zuko , Iroh, and Aang rose to the occasion. Helping in the Fire nation ... Suki & Sokka were at Kioshi Island settling down, While Toph was with her mother and father. Leaving Katara alone with Mai for 2 years in Ba Sing Se with the comfort of the maids of corse.

Katara felt alone like there was a pit in her stomach when he left. Like there was no purpose in life with out him. They'd been together for 4 years and had never been parted for more than a month .

The day he came back with Zuko and Iroh.

She was filled with joy and would not let the Air bender out of her sight clinging onto his arm never wanting to let go... That day, was today -

Suddenly Aang rose furiously putting his head on the wall and was breathing heavily, Sweating, & His muscles tensed.

"Katara..." Aang said out of breath, as he saw her looking at him. The look became more of a gaze into her sapphire eyes. Not realizing -

" Why are you smiling at me like that ...? " Katara Implied

" Oh ... I was smiling ? "

Katara began the giggle and kissed Aang's chest, he was allot taller than her now . eagerlywanting to kiss his soft lips, it became some what of a challenge .

" Aang ... Come here " she whispered with a grin

" I am here ? " he answered confusingly

" No ... come to me "

Aang instead of sitting was now laying down facing Katara, His lips where inches away from hers , his tattooed arrow on his forehead was laying against her perfectly smooth tanned Forehead.

He knew she was teasing him because just before he was going passionately kiss her for the first time, in a long time .

She put her hand on the upper part of his thigh dangerously close to his Groin . He then opened his eyes and he removed her hand from his thigh by locking his fingers with hers.

( Aang may be a hormonal teen, but he still wanted to follow his monk teachings which ment, keeping Katara with her virtue until they marry.)

" You know i wont do ... that "

They both had smiled and Katara nodded and uncontrollably landed this perfect kiss right on him. It was romantic at first but Aang decided to take over and put his tongue in her mouth.

Their tongues wrestled in her mouth and they both loved it. As Aang pulled away for a breath, they looked at each other .

" What was your dream about ? " Katara asked .

Aang looked over to the window realizing it was Mid-Night .

" I'll tell you in the morning, you need sleep, Especially for tomorrow."

Katara Nodded but wasn't pleased. She had council meetings, because the ' Gaang ' had decided they where going to build a new city.

Where Earth benders, Fire Benders, Water benders, Air Benders ( partially ) and Non-benders could live in peace . Showing King Kuei that there is no need for another war.

Aang moved Katara's hair strands back to her thick brown hair where they belonged, and romantically kissed her cheek, She blushed.

Aang and Katara fell asleep gracefully close together. His fingers still locked together with hers . He was glad to be back .


	2. The Plan

**Written by : Kayla**

**Authors Note : Thank You For The Reviews and Followings . I do read ALL Reviews.**

The next morning, Aang's Internal alarm clock had woken him up at dawn.

Katara was still sleeping so Aang moved slowly out of bed trying not to wake her.

He put his Airbending robe on ( The Robe that showed his right shoulder ) and went out of the room to get break fast. He saw that no one else in the house was awake.

He grabbed 3 watermelon and 2 peaches, then walked out to the barn where Appaand Momo giving them their food .

Momo went on Aang's shoulder and pulled his lips . Aang noticed Momo ate his peaches already and went back to get 3 more .

Aang then sat down on the barn floor talking to Momo .

" Are those good Momo? "

Momo was to focused on his peaches and only murmured.

" I wonder if Katara's awake "

" Yes, I'm awake Aang " Katara said standing at the barn door .

Aang yelled, he stood up and had been in a fighting stance so fast he was like the wind.

" Katara ... You nearly scared the living Spirit world out of me ! "

" Sorry Aang " Katara Laughed

" When did you wake up ? " Aang asked

" A couple of minutes ago, the barn door was open so i thought you were in here ... Have you eaten ? " Katara asked in return

" No "

" I'll make you breakfast " Katara smiled and left walking back into the kitchen

_Katara was indeed a great cook, _Aang thought following Katara .

Katara had made Dumplings that were filled with vegetables, rice as a side dish, and small moon cake squares .

This was a typical Air Nomad meal.

" How didyou learn to make these?! " Aang asked swallowing his food.

" I do my research " Katara smiled, as she sat down next to him at the table to eat.

Aang felt some vibrations, so that ment someone had woken up. Aang was glad Toph had taught him that skill. It was Zuko and Mai, they walked into the kitchen .

" Are you guys ready for the meeting today? " Zuko Said with hesitation

" Yeah " Aang and Katara both said .

" The meeting starts at Mid - Day , Sokka, White Lotus Members, and Earth King Kuei will be there to make final decision's " Zuko said staring at Aang

" EARTH KING KUEI ? " Aang said yelling

Zuko nodded

" Why are you suddenly telling me this NOW ? "

Zuko didn't answer

" The Earth King will not go with our plan to build the city ! the last time I checked, He hate's Firebenders! "

" Yes , but if Earthbenders are going to be allowed in the city, we need his vote ... " Zuko said

Aang sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. Katara Grabbed his hand.

" Everything will be fine ... " Katara said kissing his cheek, Aang smiled.

" Is there any way we can go with out his vote, and still build the city ? "

Zuko shook his head in depression, " Only the ones who where Royal and ruled an Earthbending city can vote. "

Aang suddenly had an idea ... his face lit up like fire works, " What about the Bei Fong family! they rule an Earthbending city and are known as royalty. "

" That could work ... All we can do is try?... Earth King Kuei will still be there but if everyone agrees except for the Earth King, The Bei Fong Family might be able to take his vote. " Zuko said with a glimmer of hope, all he wanted was peace with all Four nations.

Aang nodded, realizing Iroh had woken up. With Iroh as The White Lotus Leader , Zuko told Iroh about their plan.

Aang and Katara were going to head out to get Toph and her family. They said there goodbyes and hopped on Appa " Yip Yip ! "

* * *

Much later . Katara went on Appa's Head to sit next to Aang. She rested her head against his shoulder and he turned to face her. They studied each other's eyes for a moment before Katara leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Within moments, he was responding to the caress of her lips fully.

His fingers buried themselves in her hair, holding her firmly, he had no desire to pull away or end the kiss just yet. He opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet in a passionate dance.

As Katara pulled away slowly for a breath they looked at each other, and Katara caught Aang completely off guard with a question.

" You seem to be pretty good at that. You sure you never had any practice? " She said in a sexy tone that she didn't know she had .

"No! " Aang said worryingly " I would never do that with anyone but you." His reaction to the question made both of them feel a little awkward.

" So what was your dream about ? " Katara Asked

It took about a minute for Aang to respond.

" It was about you ... "

" Me ? " She asked in confusion .

" Yes ... I guess not being with you for 2 years can really put me in a world of grief "

Aang said looking at the view .

Katara knew what his dream was about He didn't need to explain, cause she had bad dreams about loosing him to .

There love for each other was so strong. They never wanted to be seperated again.

Katara kissed his cheek and they sat closely next to each other the rest of the flight

The couple finally made there way to Gaoling.

Aang grabbed Katara and lifted her up into his arms , he jumped off of Appa and using his Airbending to make a safe landing , and as he was putting Katara down onto her feet, he heard a familiar voice.

" Twinkle-Toes ! " Said Toph as she came running .


	3. Republic City Meeting

**Written by : Kayla**

**Authors Note : Please Make Sure You Leave A Review telling me if i should continue ! Or a follow . I make minor corrections every so often to chapters .**

_READ - Toph knew about the city but she was not allowed to have any thing to do with the building of it because their was an all ready planned Earth Bending community.-_

" Twinkle - Toes,! Sugar Queen ! " Toph was running and hugged them both squeezing them . Toph looked allot older she was 15 her face was filled out, she was taller, and a great bender .

" Toph ! " They both yelled as she squeezed them.

" What are you doing here ?! " Toph Asked

" Its concerning the city we need to speek to your parents right away we dont have much time " Aang said.

Katara and Aang told Toph and Toph's parents, that King Kuei probably would not agree to build the city and they needed their help .

Poppy and Lao ( Toph's Parents ) agreed they would take the vote if The Earth King said no.

It was about 9 o'clock, From Gaoling to Ba Sing Se it was about a 2 Hour flight Aang had estimated, but with more people on Appa he would be slower.

After they were done explaining , everyone including Toph hopped on Appa and where on their way .

Katara Thanked everyone as she stayed up on Appa's sattle with them.

When they got to Ba Sing Se, everyone who was supposed to show up was there.

Hakoda, Sokka, All White Lotus Members, The Earth King, and even some of the Northern Water Tribe council members came.

It was about 11:30 . Aang avoided The Earth King just about everyone else did to.

Hakoda and Aang Hugged greeting each other and Sokka Hugged his sister .

Sokka shook Aang's hand not hugging him . Sokka didn't really like the fact that Aang was dating his little sister ...

Zuko gathered everyone's attention and led them to the meeting room .

The room was big . Looked like a court room but with a big cresent desk with 6 chairs around it.

The Leaders from each nation sat in the chairs including The White Lotus and One of the Leading Council members from the Northern Water Tribe.

( Hakoda, The Earth King, Zuko, Aang, Iroh, And the Leading council member . In that order from left to right )

* * *

**Authors Note : If you want to skip this you can but it talks about all the rules, where its located, all the branches everyone will be taking, and the votes.**

* * *

Aang stood up and said " Thank you for coming, most of you don't know why you are here so, with the idea of peace in mine and my friends mind. "

" We decided we want to build a city that is the center of peace and freedom, where** All Four Nations** could live together in a large metropolis ... we're going to call it United Republic If Nations, Republic City for short. "

Hakoda rose his hand " Where will the city be located ?

Zuko stood up and said " It will be located on the shores of Yue Bay. Situated near the Mo Ce Sea, it is going to be built upon what was once the territory of a Fire Nation colony. "

Aang nodded in agreement .

The Leading Council Men asked " What will be the currency ? And how will you keep everyone at peace ?

Aang replied " The currency will be Yuan's and we were hoping we could make a police force but we need a Chief of Police"

Toph rose in the stands with excitement " I can make an earth bending police force "

Aang smiled and agreed .

Hakoda raised his hand again " What will everyone be branching ? "

" Well, Sokka will be a the head councilman,

Zuko will be head of transportation, getting resources from the different nations.

I guess Toph will be the Chief of Police,

and I will be helping everyone with anything they need ..."

" All questions are now closed " Zuko said " We will start with the vote "

" The Southern Water Tribe votes, Yes" Hakoda said.

" The White Lotus is pleased to say, yes " Iroh said

Aang and Zuko's Vote counted also they said yes.

Earth King Keui spoke " The Earth Kingdom Does not take the vote im sorry , no

Aang was right about the Earth King, he looked at Poppy and Lao in the stands .

Poppy and Lao stood up and said " We would like to challenge your answer, Earth King ... We are considered Royalty and also run an Earth Bending city we are equal to you and We want to take your vote "

Everyone had to vote to allow Poppy and Lao to take King Kuei's vote . Everyone agreed to a yes . Now making Rebublic City an okay to build.

King Kuei Rose and stormed out of the meeting room.

" The Meeting is adjourned " Zuko said .


	4. Pleasurable Night

**WARNING : Serious Sexual Content In This Chapter, Do Not Read If Under Aged . #KataangLemon :)**

**Written by : Kayla**

After everyone left the council room Aang noticed it was Dusk .

Aang saw Katara in front of him facing an unmarried Southern Water Tribe boy, he was talking to her .

Aang's jealousy came over him and he came up behind her and put his arms on her shoulders sliding his hands down to her stomach , he then put his chin on her head.

Katara was startled, and when she looked up she was relieved it was Aang.

They smiled at each other . And Katara continued talking to the Water Tribe Boy .

Aang gave the boy a scornful look, letting him know Katara was his .

Katara traced her finger over the Airbenders tattoo on his forearm . Still talking to the boy .

Aang left Katara and let her talk to the boy.

Aang over heard that Hakoda was going to stay over night in Ba Sing Se . The Earth King was no longer in the Ba Sing Se home .Poppy & Lao had already left to .

A few minutes later Katara returned to Aang and asked what he wanted .

Aang hugged her and his head came down to her ear .

" Do you want to celebrate tonight ? " Aang whispered smiling.

Katara Nodded smiling also knowing what he ment.

They waited for everyone to go to their guest rooms . The Guest rooms where on the other side of the house. From where they where staying.

Then went to the room they shared.

They both walked in the dark room, Aang used his fire bending to light the room.

" I thought you were going to wait untill we married ? " Katara asked .

" I am waiting till we get married, That doesn't mean I can't give my girlfriend some pleasure " Aang smiled .

But then blushed because he just realiezed he agreed with Katara that they would marry.

Aang was getting candles and lighting them.

Katara still waiting by the door blushing, Aang picked her up and layed her on the bed getting on top of her.

Katara moaned as Aang pushed his tongue into her mouth it slid all around her mouth, mapping every ridge, every bump.

Katara would never get tired kissing Aang, but Aang had a different idea in mind.

( You can get Smut here: imtakinqover .tumblr .com)

Katara curled up against Aang, trying to keep warm during the cold night. She rested her head on his chest, her mind slowly catching up to what happened. And they drifted to sleep from exhaustion.


	5. A Question or Approval ?

**Written by - Josh**

The next morning Katara woke up before Aang .

She was laying on someone, she didn't know who it was until she looked up . Aang's chest moved up and down slowly.

The blankets covered his lower half of his body .

She smiled and kissed his stomach remembering what happen the night before .

She slowly crawled out of bed noticing she was still nude

She put on her bindings and then water tribe shirt and shorts ... she layed back in bed with Aang.

Aang woke up by the touch of Katara's hand on his cheek.

He placed his hand on hers, Closing his eyes . He noticed he was nude but she wasn't.

"You changed your cloths?"Aang asked

" Yes " She replied

" You've been out of bed ? "

" I have " she said smiling .

" I don't like it " he said

" You don't like what ? "

" I don't like the fact that I don't get to wake up next to a beautiful naked woman in a bed with me " they both laughed.

He put his nose on her cheek and kissed her cheek

Katara put her hand on his cheek . She turned her head and kissed him passionately .

An idea came to her mind, if they where going to get married and might have kids. She didn't want to stay in Ba Sing Se especially being near The Earth King ... she didn't feel safe.

" Aang what if we made an island on the outskirts of Republic City? ... Just for us."

" I don't see why not " Aang smiled and loved the idea. He didn't want to stay in Ba Sing Se much longer eighter .

When they left the room everyone was up in the dinning room .

Katara went to the kitchen to make noodles.

" Do you know what time it is ?! " Toph asked Aang

" Uh a little after dawn ? "

" No ! Its after Mid-Day ! What where you doing last night to make you so tired ? " Toph Asked Smirking .

" I was up late doing work " He replied

Zuko laughed .

Aang noticed Sokka was listening to their conversation to.

_Yeah, sure ..._ Sokka thought .

After Lunch / Breakfast, Hakota said he was going to leave and go back to the Southern Water Tribe.

Hakota said his good byes to everyone but Aang

Hakota wanted Aang to follow him to the air ships, When they got their Hakota stared talking.

" I want you to take care of her ... While you were gone and i came to visit she seemed really depressed. " Hakota said

" Sokka had this conversation with me also. Im making an Avatar promise to you, i will not allow anyone hurt your daughter in any way shape or form, even if its me "

She's in good hands " Hakota smiled

" Have a question for you, Sir " Aang said " M - may I have your permission to marry your daughter ... ? "

" Wow ... Well ... Shes of the Marrying age ... And shes in good hands as i said ... so ... of corse son ! "

The word ' son ' played over and over in his head . Aang smiled .

" But aren't you going to be to busy because of the city ? " Hakota asked

" I plan to ask for her hand after the building of Republic City is finished and we plan to make a living there . " Aang implied

" Perfect ! ... I'm glad, well I gotta go Aang " Hakota gave him a friendly hug, and left

Aang went back to his friends .

" That was a long talk ? What did he say?" Katara Asked

" Uh, Just questions about shipping foods to Republic City "

Toph knew he lied .

" Uh so guys do you all just want to start on Republic City tomorrow ? " Aang said

" Do we have anything else better to do? " Sokka joked .

So they were going to start on republic city tomorrow .

**Okay, I know this chapter, was very crummy and short . But it was mainly just to have an ask for approval and because of Christmas I wanted to post one chapter that was short and sweet, next chapter will be better promise !**

**Leave reviews ! Tell me how im doing and how I can make my story better !**


	6. A Threat

**Written By : Josh**

**Drama In This Chapter, but next chapter will be 5x more interesting**

** Leave a review !**

Katara and Aang woke up at the same time from the sunshine coming through the window.

They made their way down stairs, Aang was happy to see that everyone was up, bright and early to go work on Republic City .

Zuko handed Aang some breakfast almost spilling it .

" Thanks Si Fu Hot Man " Aang said

" No Problem, But Dont Call Me That ! " He Said

A messenger hawk came swooping down to Aang

Aang took the message from the hawk and read it.

" Oh no ... " Aang said

" What is it ? " Toph asked

" Its a message from the Earth King " He said

" Well what does it say !? " Sokka demanded

Aang read it out loud .

Dear Avatar Aang,

_I've sent you this letter to warn you. If you continue your construction on Republic City there will be diar consequences including, the eviction of your house that you are currently staying at. And making you a Criminal of Ba Sing Se . Im sorry it had to come to this._

_P.S. I Recommend you keep a close eye on your friends._

_ -Earth King Kuei_

Everyone was silent untill Katara broke it .

" Well what are we going to do ? Not build Republic City ? "

" I am building Republic City no matter what The Earth King says . " Aang replied

" Well where are we going to stay then if he's evicting the house ? " Sokka Asked

" This is perfect " Zuko Said

" If we leave now, we can build **our** houses in Republic City with the help of the workers that are already working on Republic City " Aang said .

Everyone Agreed, Got on Appa and Left .

Its about a 30 Minute flight on Appa.

Aang was impressed by all the progress the workers had done in a day . They made about 35 houses with the help of earth benders and they were making a park right now .

" Where do we start ? " Sokka Said

Aang went up to one of the workers, the worker bowed and Aang asked if he had a Blue Print of the city, he did and gave it to Aang

" I guess you can pick any home you want off the blue print "

Aang suggested.

Toph picked a Small house near the Police Station .

Sokka wanted to build his own house near the Dock's .

and Zuko Wanted something near the park.

Sokka left with some Earth Bender's and Toph so they could help build his house.

Aang and Katara went to the shore .

" Stand Back " Aang said to Katara while his Tattoo's were glowing .

Aang went up into the air and into the middle of the sea, he raised his arms up and an Island of earth rose above the water . Katara watched the whole thing amazed and proud that he could finally control himself in The Avatar State .

When Aang was done with the Island he made another Small one .

Aang went back to Katara, and when he made it to the ground, his knees gave away and fell on Katara, She caught him and hugged him .

" I may be able to control it but it physically wears me out the workers will finish the rest " He said

" I know, Thank you for doing this Aang, Ill make it up to you " Katara said Kissing his cheek

" You already have made it up to me ... " Aang said

" How ? "

" You're in my life ... What else could I ask for ? " Aang said smiling, he stood up straight and put his hand on Kataras cheek and Kissed her .

They hugged on the shore but their hug was interupted by the cold sea water rushing over their feet.

They both ran away from the water but had fallen because of the sand, they were laughing hard, the laugh eventually faded and they gazed at each other.

" Aang " Katara said biting her lip

" Yeah ? "

" I Love You ... " She said blushing

" I Love You To " He kissed her passoniatley and didn't stop, Katara Stuck her tounge in Aangs mouth touching his tounge over and over . But they were interupted again .

" Guys ! Enough of that im about to throw up ! " Sokka yelled " For the rest of the day we need to help the workers and follow their blue prints. "

They nodded . And for the day the Gaang helped work on the City and Sokka's house .

**Note : Kataang Lémon in next Chapter.**


	7. Abduction

**Written By : Kayla**

**# Write Reviews !**

**Kataang lemon in chapter.**

Later that night everyone returned to Ba Sing Se and was pleased with the work they'd finished in Republic City .

" Twinkle - Toes come here " Toph said yelling from the court yard .

Aang walked over to her and said " Yes Si Fu Toph ? "

" What were you really talking to Hakota about ? " she said

Aang thought there was no use in lying cause she could sense if he was.

"... I asked him if i could marry Katara after Republic City is built"

" REALLY ? Aw im so happy for you "

" Thanks Toph "

They gave each other a hug and she went to bed.

Katara and Aang were walking up to their room when a servant said she had a message for Aang .

" Im going to take a bath Aang " Katara said, and Aang nodded.

Aang went to the servant and took the scroll with the message in it, and walked back into the room .

Katara walked into the room from the bath room, fluffing out her damp hair in an attempt to dry it some after her bath. Of course she could waterbend it off, but she liked the waiver affect letting it drip-dry had.

She frowned when she caught sight of Aang, stretched out in bed with a scroll in his hands.

"Work?" she asked as she slipped in next to him. He nodded vaguely. Katara sighed and pulled the scroll away, tossing it to the floor.

He gave her a questioning look.

"And you did that because…? "

"Because tonight I wanna have some fun. Can't you do that tomorrow?"

"It's usually important, but I guess I can make exceptions tonight," Aang said, rolling towards her and placing a hand on her hip. She grinned and snuggled closer to kiss him. She barely got her tongue in his mouth when he pulled away, frowning.

"This 'fun' you speak of…What kind of fun?" he asked.

"This kind," Katara whispered, her hand trailing down his chest, going lower and lower. Aang loved the sensation and the warm trail her hand left behind, but he remembered himself in time to snatch her wrist before it got too close.

" I want to wait untill me marry Katara "

" Come on " she pouted, pressing her chest against his.

( Get Smut/Lemon here: imtakinqover .tumblr .com )

"Katara…" he sighed as she crawled on top of him." I want to wait "

" Aang just ask me now, I don't want to wait any longer "

He stayed quite smiling at her .

" Ugh, Aang why are you so worryied about taking my virtue ? " She got off of Aang, slid next to him and went under the blankets.

" Because I want that day to be special " he said turning to his side.

Katara smiled at him and kissed him roughly wanting him so much, the desiar was almost impossible to ignore.

Aang got out of bed giving Katara her clothes and he put on his.

" I dont want you to get cold while your sleeping " he said smiling as he put his shirt on and watched Katara put her bindings on .

" I love you Aang " She said as she got up and kissed him.

" I love you to, more than life it self " he kissed her back. " Im gunna get some water " he said

she nodded as she layed back in bed.

Aang walked down stairs to the kitchen that connected to the dinning room. He got a cup filled it with water and drank it.

He looked out into the court yard noticing a shadow of someone or something that was there.

He walked out in the yard. It was just about pitch black .

" Toph ? are you out here ? "

No answer .

He used his earth bending to see if some one was there with him, he didn't see anyone. Aang turned around and was walking back to the kitchen .

Then suddenly, someone jumped on Aang's back . Locked his feet and hands together with earth bending. Then jumped off his back .

Aang released him self from the locks.

" Show Yourself ! Coward ! " Aang hissed

He used his earth bending to see again . He still did not see any one . Confused, Aang released fire from his mouth like a Tiger Dillo . In that breif moment of light.

He saw 10 Men standing about 30 Feet away from him .

" Who are you ! " Aang said

They all spoke together " You disobeyed the Earth Kings warning. " And the flames died down .

* * *

In the room Katara was staying, she heard a slight creek by the window . She sat up in bed thinking it was Aang .

" Aang you dont have to be quite I'm awake " She said.

" But this isn't Aang ... "

She immediately grabbed water from thin air and before she could attack, she was Chi - Blocked, She yelled for Aang .

* * *

Aang heard a cry of his name from his room. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko woke up from the cry they heard and ran into the dinning room. They saw Aang run into the kitchen and up the stairs stumbling and tripping.

They followed shortly after, and ran into Katara and Aang's room, only to find a cold breeze shooting through the open window . And Aang on his knees crying .


	8. Phantom's

**Written By : Kayla**

**Leave Reviews ! ^-^**

" Aang wheres Katara ! " Sokka yelled as he went in the room to look out the window. Sokka didn't see anyone .

Aang was still crying slightly, he was on his knees with his head on the wooden floor. his hand clamped into a fist and he punched the floor many times before breaking it and leaving a hole in the floor .

Aang was going to hit the floor again but, Zuko caught his hand.

" Aang what happened? Where's my sister? " Sokka asked

" SHES GONE SOKKA CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT ! " Aang yelled looking at Zuko. " The Earth King Took her "

Aang stood up, and Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder.

" We'll find her, Aang don't worry. " Zuko said.

Aang's rage came over him and he stormed out of the room with fire in his hands.

" Who ever took her is long gone, I don't see anyone out side, except for Aang " Toph told Sokka .

* * *

Aang walked out of the house, into the markets, past Iroh's closed tea shop and went to the Palace to 'talk' to the Earth King .

Aang stormed in and saw the earth king sitting on his throne with Bosco next to him .

" Its not very polite to barge in uninvited Avatar Aang " The Eath King said

" Where is she ! "

" Where is who ? " The earth king laughed

" Dont play stupid with me ! "Aang was walking up to the Earth king when suddenly, about 30 men appeared in front of Aang from thin air.

Aang was startled and fell.

" Have you ever heard of Phantom's, Avatar ? " The king asked.

" No ... " Aang hissed.

" Well its quite simple actually. Phantom's are ghost's that are spiritually still attached to our world and unfortunately for you these Phantom's still have their physical powers. "

" Earthbending ? How is that humanly possible ? " Aang said.

" Ahh Aang, you never were that wise where you, you see these Phantom's still have their bending because they have not crossed over fully into the spirit world, so half of their spirit remains here and the other half in the spirit world "

It all made sense to Aang now, he couldn't see them in the court yard because they were spirits.

" What is there purpose to you ? " Aang said

" Well they think I'm their leader, ever since I attacked the Fire Nation, Earth bending spirits followed me, wanting to avenge the Fire Nation ... since they have no knowledge of the war being over, they still think the Fire Nation is the enemy "

The Phantom's disappeared and Aang got on his feet and went over to the Earth King.

Aang grabbed him by his collar lifting him up off of his chair.

" You are going to tell me where she is " Aang said

" I'll give you a hint, just like that blood bender you told me about, Hama, I believe . . . Were having her placed in a- "

" A mountain " Aang replied letting the Earth King down .

" You can save her ... But on one condition, stop building Republic City "

" I'm never going stop building Republic City, especially for the likes of you "

" Well I guess we will let her starve in a cave then, I'd say she'll starve in about a week or so . You have till then to find her" The earth king said laughing .

Aang put up a fist that was full of fire and was about to hit the earth king, untill Sokka, Toph, and Zuko ran in .

" Aang dont ! Its not worth it " Zuko yelled

Aang lowered his hand and walked out of the Palace not saying a single word .

Sokka, Zuko, and Toph also got the information from the Earth King , and they left afterwards to.

* * *

" Let me go ! Let go of me ! " Katara said

" Oh shut it already ! " a man said. Throwing Katara into a damp metal container.

" Where am I ?! You can't do this ! The Avatar will come to get me " Katara said.

" The Avatar has no idea where you are, he's not going to save you " The man laughed

Katara tried to water whip the man, but she couldn't because her hands and feet where cuffed together from the earth benders .

" Dont bother trying to water bend in here, theres no water around for miles" he said

" Where am I !? " Katara asked

" We're in Republic City " the man said shutting the metal door.

Before he shut the container door she screamed Aang's name .

No one heard her scream .

**Okay guys hope you liked this chapter :D i know i enjoyed writting it . WRITE REVEIWS ! I love them !**


	9. Get A Grip

**Leave A Review .**

**Written By : Kayla**

Katara had been trapped in the metal box for more than three days, she hasnt eaten or drank anything, her hope began to fade.

She could not do anything to get out of the metal box without water.

The container was big enough for Katara to stand up and walk around and it had a rectangular cut out on the door so she could see out side.

two men stood standing in front of the container at all times, she knew they were earth benders .

" Did the Earth King make you put me in here ? " Katara asked the men

One of the men turned around and went up to the cut out on the box . And looked at Katara.

" The Earth King told us to put you in here yes , now be quiet " the man said, he turned back around and stood next to the other man .

" Why would he put me in Republic City ? " Katara Implied

The man was now mad. And turned around again.

" You don't stop talking do you ? " he asked

" Not till i get answers " Katara smirked

" Okay ... since your soon to die anyways, What do you want to know?" he said

" Why did the Earth King Put me in Republic City ? "

" Because the earth king knew the Avatar would not look in Republic City, although his choice of location was a bit strange."

" Location ? " she asked

" Yes, he's put you in a mountain on the far left of Republic City "

" Hmm " She said looking down, a sudden pain came to her. The pain came from her wrists ... The Earth Cuffs were still on her wrists.

" Can you please take these off, they hurt " She asked nicely to the man

" No " He said in a slightly evil voice . He turned around again and stood next to the other man.

* * *

Aang hasn't talked to anyone in the time Katara was gone. He didn't show up to dinner, all he would do is sit out side.

Zuko went out side and sat next to Aang

" Aang get a grip, we'll find her okay, you're more depressed than Hakota and Sokka " Zuko said

" It's been 4 days, I can't sleep, I can't think, I can barely talk, and I can't even eat . " Aang replied

" Wow your finally gonna talk now ? " Zuko smiled

" I can stop talking if you'd like " Aang hissed

" Look Aang, I'm sure the Search parties will find her, we've sent people to look in the Earth kings Palace, in Omashu, in Gaoling, pretty much all over the world Aang, Even The Kyoshi Warriors, there down near the Serpents Pass, we'll find her " Zuko said, trying to reasure Aang

" You're right, but i wish there was someway I could help, no one wants me searching for some reason" Aang said

" How about me you and Toph go out on our own search party " Zuko said as Toph stepoed out side.

" You up for it Toph ? " Zuko asked

" Yeah, I just hope Sugar Queen is okay "

Everyone seemed depressed in one way or another .

Zuko, Toph, and Aang where heading out.

" Where do you want to start looking first Aang ? " Toph asked

" Well considering that they went out our window, they went North West " Aang said

" That's towards Republic City, well let's go " Zuko said as they three of them headed out on foot, but Aang had Appa follow them incase they didn't want to walk for a while.

On occasional times Aang and Toph would use Earth bending to see a trace of anything, a house, a cave, people walking.

They would inspect houses and caves, and asked travlers if they have seen any Earth benders or Katara.

They continued walking. it got dark fairly quick and Zuko used his firebending as a light source.

Aang began thinking about the Phantom's how they left shadows as they walked by, thinking about Katara, if she's okay. If Phantom's were hurting her. Aang then realized something

" Guys where asking the wrong questions "

" What do you mean? " Zuko implied

" No one has **_seen_** any earth benders because, you can't **_see_** them . We need to be asking if they've seen any shadows or random noises. "

" Your right twinkle-toes " Toph said as she yawned loudly.

" I think we should stop and get some sleep, we'll start searching again in the morning " Zuko said

They agreed and got out there sleeping bags from Appa .

Zuko and Toph fell asleep, but Aang was so worried about Katara he could not fall asleep, tears fell from Aangs cheeks . All he wanted was Katara right next to him.

* * *

Katara was also restless. Being cold in a metal container, having her hands cuffed behind her back and becoming starved didn't help either .

" Dont you guys ever sleep ? " She said with a weak voice, as she looked out of the rectagular cut in the door.

" No " The man said not turning to look at Katara.

Katara layed down on the metal floor thinking about Aang , hoping he would come soon, she couldn't last much longer .

**Authors Note : Sorry this was a short little chapter! Next one will be better, leave a review !**


	10. Torn Apart

Write a review if you like the story, it modivates me :) !

Written by : Kayla

Aang saw up the sun shining on him, he didn't sleep. Toph and Zuko woke up

Aang quickly packed up their sleeping bags. But before Zuko could protest. Aang began talking

" We need to get moving ... Now ... 5 days without food and water- " Aang didn't finish.

Toph and Zuko nodded knowing Aang was overly stressed .

They walked for about two hours till they saw Repulic City in sight . When they reached The edge of the City they looked down at it .

Aang sighed heavily, and sat him self on the edge on the cliff looking at the view of the moutains around Republic City

Toph and Zuko sat next to him. Aang pulled out one of Katara's sashes from his pocket, it was a silk blue and white sash and it sparkled in the sunlight .

" Why'd you bring that ? " Zuko asked

" It smells like Katara " he said as smiled and smelled it, a tear ran down his eye

" You really miss her dont you Twinkle - Toes "

" Yeah ... "

"We miss her to " Zuko said

They hugged each other and told them selves she was fine.

" Wait ... Smell, AANG SMELL ! " Zuko said yelling, and grining

" What ? " Aang was confused

" JUNE ! " Toph and Zuko said together like they were reading each others minds .

" ZUKO YOUR A GENIUS ! We need to leave NOW ! " Aang said happily

They all hopped on Appa and headed to were June was in the Tavern.

It was a little bit after mid-Day when they got there.

Aang shot off Appa with the sash and 50 Gold coins in his hand.

June was doing her usual thing beating up tough guys and drinking .

" Hey lover boy, wheres your **_girlfriend_** ?" June asked Zuko

" June it's serious this time " Zuko said

June got the message that he wasn't playing around took the money and had Nyla sniff the sash that Katara owned .

The Shirshu smelled around and started running . Appa followed Nyla . About an hour later Zuko reliezed something .

" Aang why are we headed back to Republic City !? " Zuko had to yell because the wind

" I Dont Know ! Im just following June !" Aang replied

The sun was setting .

**...**

Katara was very weak and starving, her wrists were numb and had cuts on them because of the cuffs, she could barley stand up now, she was very cold .

She looked out the door to see he men still standing there. She sighed and began to cry, she wanted Aang . She was so scared.

**...**

June finally stopped Nyla.

Aang saw Republic City .

Nyla jumped down from the cliff , into the moutains her nose led the way .

June once again said " Nyla was getting antsy so Katara must be close, I sugest you search the moutains "

Toph, and Zuko hopped off Appa and thanked June. Aang didn't get off Appa

" Im going to scout ahead on Appa " Aang said and left .

The moutains were huge and covered in trees it was hard to see as it turned night.

After about 10 minutes of searching he saw a faint burning light in one of the mountains

He got off Appa far away from the area that a lit. He then ran to the light and turned to face what was there .

Two men in a fighting stance . And a metal box behind them.

" Avatar you will shall not pass " They said

" Aang ... ? " Katara said weakly in side of the containe

" Katara ! "

One of the men began earth bending, but because Aang felt the vibrations he reversed it and shot a pillar up blocking a rock . Aang shot one of the men up against to the rocky celing.

The other man hit Aang in the face with a jagged rock and another tearing his robe half way reviling his chest. His cheek was bleeding and parts of his chest. Aang yelling put up a fist full of fire and punched the Earth Bender. The bender was knocked out.

Aang furiously metal bended the door open and threw it .

Aang's heart stopped with what he was looking at . Katara layed in the corner of the box scratches all over her, tears on her cheeks, eyes drooping. She looked horrible.

Aang immediatly earth bended the cuffs off her and lifted her up into him arms noticing she was freezing.

" Katara ... Im so sorry " Aang said

He walked out of the container. Katara looked at the men, one on the roof stuck there moaning in pain and the other was burnt on the floor.

Aang started to walk as a tear ran down his eye. Katara whiped it away and put her hand on Aangs cheek, Aang pushed his head into her hand more and began to cry more . The other side of his cheek began to sting and so his his chest .

Katara clung to Aang as he carried her

Aang could see Zuko and Toph running with Appa over to him .

" Her heart beat is very faint I can barley hear it " Toph said with tears in her eyes

Aang air bended up to Appa's sattle and sat there holding Katara as she went to sleep . Zuko and Toph followed .

He kissed her head noticing how deep her cuts were, you could almost see bone. Aang at this moment wished he knew how to heal . He was very depressed seeing the love of his life like this.

Zuko got on Appas head and took the reins, Aang nodded at Zuko telling him to go .

" Yip Yip ! " Zuko said as he whipped the reins .

- Good Chapter ? ^~^ write a review !


	11. Recovery

**Write a review !**

**Written by : Kayla**

Aang thought the flight took a life time.

" She needs healers, we have to go to the nearest hospital ! " Aang shouted over the wind

" Okay " Zuko replied

When they landed in front of a hospital Aang rushed in with Katara in his arms.

She woke up and looked at Aang but he was to focused on talking to someone .

But suddenly, Aang lifted her up into a bed and went to her ear

" Everything is going to be okay " He said to her. He took her hand carfully and kissed it.

The nurses took her away into a room out of sight .

Zuko put a hand on Aang's shoulder .

" Twinkle - Toes we need to send out messages telling everyone Katara's okay "

" Your right, im on it "

* * *

Katara was being hooked up to wierd contraptions, being stuck by needles, and being healed at the same time. Katara became very weak again when the needles put medicine in her veins, and passed out .

* * *

She woke slowly and before she knew it Suki was hovering over her.

" Hey, how do you feel ? " Suki said in a motherly voice placing her hand on Katara's head.

" Better, it's nice to see you again Suki " She saidsmiling slightly. and in a soft voice she asked " Where is Aang ? "

" He's with the rest of our friends eating, he should be back soon ... he never leaves your room, Sokka and Haru had to convince him to go eat" Suki said with a giggle

Then Aang walked in

" I felt you wake up " Aang said

" I'll leave you to " Suki smiled and left the room

Aang went over to Katara and knelt down next to her bed, Katara put her achy hand on Aang's cheek whipping away his tears.

" How long have I been in here ? "

" A Week tomorrow " He replied looking up at her

" Aang I like your hair " She said smiling toching his head

" I'll leave it for you " he smiled " but Katara I can't be more sorry, you got hurt because of me "

" Aang it's not your fault- " She was interrupted

" Yes it is, I didn't listen to the Kuei's warning. And I keep leaving you, everything I do hurts you. "

" Aang no, im in here because of Kuei, not you. You found me didn't you ? and im getting better now " She said protesting

Aang got up and leaned over Katara

" I love you, I wont let this happen again I promise "

" I love you to Aang " She said smiling

They shared a gentle kiss, and a nurse walked in.

" Ahh, so your awake now, would you like me to do a healing session?" the nurse asked Katara

" Yes, please "

" Avatar Aang could you please " The nurse said looking at the door

Aang nodded and left the room but he just waited outside.

" You seem to be doing exceptionally better Katara " The nurse said smiling " My name is Chiyu "

* * *

The Earth King was sitting in his throne when a man came through the door limping and stumbling, he had burns on his face.

" Earth King Kuei, the Avatar's friend has escaped, the Avatar came to rescue her, he killed the other guard and nearly killed me " the man said coughing blood

" You insolent fool you let her escape ! I should have you killed for your lack of respect to authority"

The Phantom's appeared and circled the young Earthbender .

" No, Please sir , have mercy on my soul " He cried

The Earth King flung his wrist signaling the Phantom's, and the Earth Bender fell to the floor, the Phantom's went to the Earth King and kneeled. One spoke.

" Shall we kill the Avatar sir ? "

" No I have a better Idea ... and it concern's Republic City " Kuei had fury in his eyes.

* * *

Aang's eyes shot open and he was still standing out side the door , he was out of breath.

He thought to him self ... _That wasn't a day-dream, that was real ._


	12. New's

**Note : I made correction on spelling errors and fixed parts of the story, Write a review!**

**Written by : Kayla**

After two days Katara could start to walk around but only with the support of Aang's arm.

The doctors and nurses said they didn't want anyone visiting Katara except for Aang, Sokka, and Suki

" Chiyu when can I see my friends ? " Katara asked

" You can now but, with the way you are physically I don't think it's the best choice " She replied

" I think it'll be fine, she'll be calm while in here " Aang said

" Very well I will go and get who ever is still here " Chiyu said smiling and walked out of the room

" You guys seem to becoming close " Aang smiled

" Yeah, she's really nice and comforting " Katara said trying to sit up in bed .

" I can ask her come with us to Republic City ? " he got up from his chair and sat next to her helping her sit up

" If she wants to, that would be perfect " She said looking into his grey eyes. She placed a hand on his chest feeling his heart beat. He looked back leaning closer and kissed her head, then nose, then lips. Aang placed his hand behind her neck cradling her head deepening the lustful kiss.

" Katara ! " Toph and Mai yelled came running into the room but, stopped dead in their tracks seeing Aang and Katara kissing

" Do you need a minute ? " Mai asked

They broke the kiss and looked up at them then laughed.

Seconds later Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Hakota, Ty Lee, and Suki came in. Including Chiyu

" You guys stayed " Katara said smiling

" Well some of us left and came back to check on you " Zuko said smiling back

" Well your heart rate seems be back to normal " Toph said touching her arm

" What are all of these thingy's sticking to you ?" Ty Lee asked

" Well they are needles that stick medicine in your veins " Chiyu said " They are very effective after the 100 year about a year later a doctors was experimenting with new idea's and came up with this " she smiled

" Well, it seems to be very effective since Katara is looking better" Iroh said

Hakota went up to Katara and Aang and gave them both a gentle hug.

" We're all just glad your okay Katara " He said smiling

Everyone was very cramped in the small room but, no one cared they were just happy she was beginning to become healthy. Everyone was bickering about different things.

" Hey, Chiyu can we step out side please ? "

" Of corse Avatar " She said leaving the room

Aang followed and left Katara but she didn't notice he left, she was distracted talking to Suki and Sokka

" Yes Avatar ? "

" It seems Katara has grown a close bond to you and you seem to be a great healer, I was wondering if you wanted to follow us in our travels and go to Republic City with us" He said

" Oh WOW it would be an honor sir " she said shaking his hand with a big grin on her face.

They went back into the room and began talking again

" Okay guys I have an announcement " Zuko said standing next to Mai

Everyone quieted and listened

" Okay ... well first I've purposed to Mai but before you get excited ... Were expecting a child to " Zuko said kissing Mai and placing a hand on her baby bump

Everyone cheered in congratulations and hugs, Aang stood next to Katara hugging her instead.

" Okay Okay, and one more thing " Zuko implied smiling

" More good news !? " Ty Lee asked

" Yes, my fire nation troops that I sent to go look for my mother ... They said they've found her in a small village "

" Ursa's alive ? " Iroh said with tears in his eye

" Yes " Zuko smiled

Everyone hugged and were happy as can be, A tear fell from Katara's cheek and Aang whipped it away

" I'm so happy for them " Katara said

" I know I am to, and I also have good news. " Aang said

" Chiyu has become a part of our group ! " Aang said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sokka went to her and put an arm over her shoulder

" Welcome to the family!" he said shaking her hand.

The room was filled with joy and laughter, Aang looked at Katara and took a Panda Lily out of his Robe and placed it into Katara's hand.

" Aang .. You didn't have - "

" Yes I did " He interrupted and gave her a gentle hug, she melted into his arms.

" Hey Chiyu, So when can Katara leave the Hospital ? "

" Well, since im traveling with you guys I can heal her now, I guess tomorrow " She smiled

" Perfect " Aang said smiling and kissing Katara

**Well I didn't know how to end it ... But i thought that was a good spot . Hope you enjoyed ! Short and sweet chapter :)**


	13. New Addition's

Written by : Josh

Mushy Kataang Stuff ~ :)

The next day Zuko came into Katara's hospital room with Mai, Aang was still there sitting on the chair next to her, and Katara was sleeping.

" You know she's fine in here alone the nurses will watch her" Zuko said

" I know, I ... Just don't want to leave her side I guess, it comforts me knowing shes okay" He said smiling

" Leave him be Zuko, I think its sweet " Mai said also smiling " ... Why aren't you sweet like Aang ?" Her face went back to an angry depressing face, she hit Zuko's shoulder

" When Katara wakes up we will leave, if that fine with you and her " Zuko said

" I'll ask her when she wake's up, are we going to meet Ursa in the Fire Nation ? "

" No, my Fire Nation troop's are bringing her to Uncle's Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se. Then we are leaving to the Fire Nation. "

" I can't wait to meet her Zuko " Aang said

" Yeah me to " Zuko started leaving the room with but then turned around " Oh ... And Aang bad news now, Kuei evicted your home in Ba Sing Se, you are welcome in the Fire Nation palace untill Republic city is built ... Chiyu,Suki,Sokka, and Toph are always welcome to " Zuko smiled and left Aang in the room with Katara .

A Million thought's were running around in Aang's head.

_Will the Earth King evict Iroh's Tea Shop to? I wonder if I should ask Katara to marry me in the fire nation. Should I tell Zuko about my vision?_

With all of that in Aang's head he heard grunting. He looked to his right and Katara was almost touching her nose with his .

" Good Morning, How was your nap ? " He smiled

" Uggh " She stuffed her face in the pillow. Aang saw her smiling in the pillow.

" Why are you smiling ? " He said smiling himself

" Cause you're to perfect "

" What do you mean ?"

" You haven't left my side this whole time, and when you talk to me you act nice like im the only important person in the world " She smiled looking at him and he smiled back.

" Do you want to leave today ? ". He asked

" You're seriously asking me that question ? " she laughed softly

" Well our home in Ba Sing Se is being evicted, so Zuko welcomed us to stay at the Palace, Sokka, Suki,Chiyu and Toph are coming as well "

" That was nice of him, maybe we can stay there so I can help Mai give birth? "

" What ever you want to do, im with you ... But you need to get dressed so we can leave, ill get Chiyu so she can take the needles out of you "

When Chiyu took them out she placed a small cloth on the open wound from the needle.

" Your arm will be bruised because of the needle being in for so long, I will alert the others letting them know were leaving " Chiyu said

" Thank You " they both replied

Aang helped Katara into her normal clothes, she could walk but still needed Aang's help, he decided to just carry her. When they went to Appa everyone was ready to go and Sokka holding the Reins .

" Well don't just stand there ! We have Zuko's mother to see " Sokka said laughing

Aang Airbended himself up with Katara and helped Chiyu up and Appa was off the ground with a " Yip Yip "

* * *

It was a while till they saw Ba Sing Se's wall. Katara's medicine began wearing off but she was tired, Aang held Katara the whole ride.

Appa landed in front of The Jasmine Dragon, and Iroh came out .

"Glad you made it here and in one piece" Iroh said to the group Aang

"Yes it's good to be back here, I see you traveled safely, any problems or attacks?" Aang asked.

"None," Iroh answered. " I see you've brought the healer with you "

" Yes i've decided to serve them " Chiyu said

His Tea Shop was blossoming with business so he couldn't talk long .

" We need to get our belonging's from the house. I'll be back ... okay ? " Aang said to Katara

" Aang it only takes 5 minutes to get our stuff, ill be fine "

Aang looked at her raising his eye brow, his mouth in a straight line and his eyes were filled with worry and love.

When Katara saw this and kissed his lips

" Aang I'll be fine " She said trying to reassure him

He sighed and kissed her head

" Okay ... I'll be right back, I promise "

" I have to get my stuff to twinkle - toes and so does Sokka " Toph said

The 3 of them took about 15 minutes to get everything packed when they got back to the tea shop Iroh had closed it for the day, but he closed early .

" Why are you closing so early Iroh ? " Aang asked

" Well since the guards that found Ursa are bringing her here, if someone recognized her I didn't want her to get over whelmed with the people "

" Nice thinking, when is she coming anyways ? " Sokka asked

" Soon hopefully " Zuko said

In the mean time everyone gathered in the closed tea shop and talked. Katara and Suki talked about make-up and other girl things. The boys and Toph started talking about Republic City.

After about an hour it was dark, suddenly they heard people knocking on the tea shop door, everyone looked at the door Aang gripped Katara's hand sqweezing it. Iroh went up to the door, opened it and saw 3 Fire Nation solders standing and blocking a hooded figure.

" General Iroh we have brought Lady Ursa, we must leave before The Earth King detects our location "

" You are free to leave " Iroh indulged them to disperse

They bowed and left . Leaving the hooded figure . Everyone inside the tea shop couldn't see anything that was happening.

His eyebrows furrowed as he studied the hooded woman

"I can't believe it, is that you Ursa?" Iroh asked softly.

"Hello Iroh, it's very good to see you again," Ursa answered softly taking her hood off

Iroh was in her arms in a second embracing his sister-in-law. Ursa's eyes shed tears of joy as she inhaled his familiar scent and took in his new form.

"You have been working out…I can't believe how long it's been since I have seen you," Ursa wiped tears on her sleeve.

"Yes it's been too long…"Iroh said

They walked in slowly together

Mai came went running to Ursa giving her a hug. Everyone else didn't know what to do.

" Mai ! " Ursa hugged her, Mai took her hand and led her to the table where everyone was.

"Mom," Zuko took a breath as he rushed to her embracing her fiercely.

"Oh my son, how I have missed you," Her tears began leaving trails down her cheeks.

They didn't want to let go of each other but Iroh's steady hand pulled them apart to give Ursa a handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes.

The group at the table was silent.

Once Ursa controlled her tears she looked at Zuko and gasped placing her hand on his scar. She had missed it when she first saw him since her eyes were full of tears.

"What happened to you?" she asked sadly.

Zuko sighed, "I spoke out of term in Father's war room…"

New tears fell from Ursa's eyes as she looked down to control herself.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," she whispered.

"Don't be, as it turns out this was the best thing he could have done for me," Zuko answered grabbing her hand.

"How can burning and scarring you be a good thing?"

"Well that moment changed my life forever. After he burned me I was banished to look for the Avatar. While hunting the Avatar I went through many experiences that made me who I am today. If I would have stayed and been the good little prince he wanted then I would be corrupt and this world would have been destroyed," Zuko's eyes never left hers as he explained.

Ursa just smiled and kissed his forehead, "Then I am proud of you Zuko, the proudest mother in the world."

Ursa noticed the blank faced group at the table. She noticed Aang, he had a full head of hair and an arrow on his head and hand

" Are ... are you the Avatar ? "

Aang nodded not knowing how to respond.

" Yes, im Zuko's friend "

" Who are the rest of you ? "

Aang answered " Well, I'm Aang ,this is Toph my Earthbending teacher shes blind, my Waterbending teacher, also my girlfriend Katara " He kissed her cheek " That's Sokka, Katara's Brother, his girl friend Suki and lastly Chiyu shes a healer "

Everyone waved and said hello

" Wow that's a lot to take in, so if you're blind ... Um Toph, how do you Earthbend ? "

Toph told her how she saw the earth and its vibrations . And also bragged about her Metal bending

" Wow, amazing ! And Aang you fell in love with your Waterbending teacher ? "

" Yes, Mam " he replied kissing Katara's hand, he got a smile from Katara

" Hmm that's cute " Ursa smiled

" Ursa we have some news for you " Zuko said standing next to Mai

" We're pregnant ! " Mai yelled

" WHAT ! That's amazing news ! I'm so happy " Ursa said hugging them

" So Ursa ... I think we all want to know, where have you been hiding this many years ?" Katara asked cautiously

- LONG CHAPTER - ^~^


	14. The Truth

**Written by : Kayla**

**Co - Written : Josh**

**AN : I do not own Avatar : The Last Airbender, the story of Ursa Is made up, I'm just expressing what I think happened and i took information from the series Thanks for reading :) leave a review !**

Ursa was silent, then sat down with everyone .

" After I heard about Ozai's plan to kill Zuko I did thing's that night I will never forget, just to keep Zuko safe. "

Everyone at the table listened with great anticipation and wonder.

_**Flash Back ~**_

* * *

_As Ursa walked into Zuko's room Azula was in his room to. She over heard him say :_

_" Father would do that to me ! " he was screaming at Azula_

_" Your Father would never do what to you ? . Come on let's have a talk young lady " Ursa said pulling Azula out of Zuko's room._

_Ursa took Azula some where private. _

_" What were you to talking about in there ? " Ursa said with a scornful look on her face_

_ " I said father was going to kill him " She said laughing_

_" AZULA, why would you do something like that ?" _

_ " Because it's true, me and Zuko hid in the curtains to listen to Fathers speech, but Zuko chickend out right at the good part" Azula said_

_" What did they say, tell me everything " Ursa said nealing down to Azula's height _

_Azula told her mother._

_**A flash back with-in a flash back~**_

* * *

_Ozai talking to Azulon_

_"Father you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone Iroh's blood line has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home, but I am here father, and my children are alive." _

_"What is it you want !"_

_"Father, revoke Iroh's birth right I am your humble servant, here to serve you, and our nation ... use me-" _

_"You dare suggest I betray Iroh!, my first-born directly after the demise of his beloved son, I think Iroh has suffered enough, but YOU, your punishment has scarcely begun ! "_

_Flames from Azulon's throne rose and, Zuko left the curtain but Azula stayed_

_"Your punishment should fit your crime, you must know the pain of loosing a first-born son, by sacrificing your own! "_

_ "But, Father ... I "_

_"Leave my presents now !"_

_**Flash back with-in a flash back end ~**_

* * *

_When Azula was done telling her mother what Azulon said, Ursa immediately left Azula, and went into her and Ozai's room._

_She went up to him and stuck a knife up to his neck._

_" You are NOT killing MY son I will NOT allow you " _

_"I must become Fire Lord for the good of the Firenation I must do this " Ozai said, with a sad voice _

_She lowered the knife. And was silent_

_" I have a better idea " Ursa stormed out of the room Ozai close behind her, she stopped in front of Azulon's room she told the guards to leave and they obeyed._

_She stepped into Azulon's room to find him asleep. _

_" Ursa ... What are you going to do to my father ?"_

_She took the knife she once held against Ozai, and placed it against Azulon's neck._

_With a quick thrust he layed there, still with no life ._

_" You can now take the throne, since Iroh is not here to take it, and now there is no reason hurt my son. "_

_Ozai was as still as a rock looking at his father. He closed his eyes._

_"I do not wish to hurt my family, I will say that he died in his sleep" Ozai's rage came over him " You're banished ! For killing my father, I should kill you my self, Zuko is a disgrace he should die along with you ! "_

_ Ursa ran out of the room, and could hear Ozai walk out to. She went into Zuko's room to find him sleeping._

_She touched his shoulder softly_

_" Mom ? _

_Ursa heard Ozai's footsteps_

_"Zuko please my love, listen to me, everything I've done, I've done to protect you, remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are" Ursa left pulling her hood over her head._

_**End of flash back~**_

* * *

" I didn't want to believe Azula when she said you were gone, and that Grandfather had passed, Father was never the same after you left, he was more angry and frustrated. Azula always used to make smart remarks that she knew would get me mad, _What you gonna do ? Tell mom ? Oh well, you should just go tell mom about it _ "

" Zuko im so sorry " His mother replied touching his scar, tears forming

Silence filled the air leaving every one feeling sad about Zuko's past

" You are a really brave woman to kill Azulon like that, just to protect Zuko " Suki said

" A mother will do what she must " She smiled looking at Zuko

" So where have you been hiding since you killed Azulon ?" Chiyu asked

" I left with a fish merchant to the Earth Kingdom, jumping from cave to cave, village to village for 4 or 5 years, It wasn't untill I heard that the Avatar had defeated the Fire Lord, that's when I came out of hiding, I settled down in a small town for about 3 years untill fire nation troops told me that Fire Lord Zuko had been looking for me and now I'm here "

" Wow ... " Aang said gripping Katara's hand and she squeezed his

" So is Ozai ... really ... you know ? " Ursa asked

" No, I stopped him from winning the war by taking away his bending "

" How ?! " Chiyu and Ursa said

" It's a form of bending I learned from a Giant Lion Turtle , It's called Energybending " Aang smiled

Toph yawned loudly

" Well guys, im sorry to bust your bubble but we kinda need a place to stay since we dont have a house, and considering it's night we have to wait till morning to fly, So what are we going to do ?

" The bed room up stairs is only big enough for two people, so I guess we will have to sleep in the shop " Iroh said" Mai you need to be as comfortable as possible so you and Zuko can sleep up stairs "

They agreed, and everyone else slept on the tile floor, Aang fell asleep spooning Katara.

**Okay kinda late Chapter, but I hope its long enough ^~^**


	15. Visions

**Co - Written : Josh**

**AN : I do not own Avatar : The Last Airbender. Write reviews!**

At dawn everyone gathered on Appa, Katara could finally walk normal, they waved goodbye to Iroh and his Tea Shop not knowing when they would return.

" Yip Yip ! " Aang Gripped Appa's reins

" Hey since were criminal's to the city now we can do anything we want, right ? " Toph asked Aang

" I guess ... But, what do you plan on doing?" Aang looked at Toph

" Why are you Crimin- " Ursa was interrupted

" Can you make a pit stop to The Earth King real quick Aang ? " Toph and Sokka grinned ear to ear

Aang stopped in front of the Palace, and kept a close eye on Katara, he didn't want anyone taking her again

Sokka and Toph jumped off Appa, Sokka was holding a note in his hand.

" Sokka .. What are?- " Katara was cut off

" Shhh, I know exactly what their doing " Zuko implied " Just watch, and enjoy the show"

Sokka went up to one of the guards that was standing at the entrance, and gave him the note. The guard went inside to give the king the note.

" 3. 2. 1. " Sokka counted down

" GET THEM ! " An anonymous voice was heard from inside

" Now Toph ! " Sokka yelled

Toph widened her stance and with a quick movement Toph's fore arms were placed together, and half of the Palace began to shake, then the left half of the building broke off blocking the entrance .

" Okay ! Time to go ... NOW " Toph grabbed Sokka Earthbending him up to the Bision.

Appa was in the air with in a split second.

" Guy's what were you thinking ?! " Katara said angrily

" Just taking some revenge on Kuei " Sokka implied laughing

" Sokka that could cause problems for us in the future" Aang sai

" Wait ... Revenge ? There is still not peace in the world ? "

" No, Earth King Kuei has been against Fir benders ever since ... " Aang's head began to ache

* * *

_The Avatar will pay for this ! " Kuei raged looking at the debree_

_" should our attack on Republic City come sooner ? " A Phantom appeared behind Kuei_

_" Oh no ... See Dairook, I have other plans now, we must extend our trip, Once Republic City is built, I have a more devious Idea than crushing Republic City"_

_" What did you have in mind, Sir? " Phantom Dairook asked_

_" Lets just say I will make sure the Avatar will stay the Last Air Bender " _

_" Since you have made me leader of Phantom's I will let them know we will be extending our stay " Dairook said grinning evilly _

* * *

" Aang, Aang..? Aang ! Snap out of it ! " Katara screamed

Aang jolted up noticing Aang was making Appa decrease in Altitude, he quickly got back to regular hight

" What happen ? " Chiyu asked

" It was nothing .. I " Aang murmured

" Can we please just get back on track to the Fire nation palace ? " Suki asked

About two hour's later, everyone was disgusted by the sound of Mai throwing up, she was leaning over Appa puking into open land. Zuko's hand was rubbing her back.

" I thought morning sickness, was only in the morning ! Not all day ! " Mai hissed when she was done vomiting.

" Dear, pregnancy is different for everyone, lucky for me I had no sickness " Ursa said

" Yeah, dont rub it in " Mai threw up again

Team Avatar finally made it to the Royal Palace and settled down into guest rooms.

" Zuko, I need to talk to you " Aang asked as he stepped out side.

" Yes Aang ? " Zuko sat on the ground

" I'm worried, I've been having visions. "

" What about ? "

" Well the first I was in the hospital waiting outside of Katara's room and the vision was about Kuei, a man I had fought to get Katara went into the Kings Palace and told him Katara escaped and that... I killed the other man"

" Aang ... Don't put yourself in guilt now. Just because you killed-

" Kuei said he was going to do something to Republic City" Aang interrupted, "the next was when I was on Appa with you guys dozing off, Kuei was furious that we almost collapsed his whole palace, he said I will make sure the Avatar will stay the Last Air Bender, what does that mean? He's gonna try to kill me ?"

" I don't know, but I will ask Toph about her progress on her Police Force so the Earth King cannot penetrate Republic City, or hurt you, even though you can probably hurt him by poking him " Zuko laughed

" Ha, yeah, but the Phantom's might be a problem "

" Just get your mind of it, go spend some time with Katara " Zuko said and left

Katara was in her bindings Waterbending on the beach trying to get her physical appearance back, it was sun down already. Aang stripped down into his bottom bindings and went into the cold water. He went behind Katara's back and hugged her from her waist. She was startled and quickly turned around, and smiled at him, he smiled back and leaned down to kiss her tension was growing with in them and they wanted more.

" wanna play a game ? " Aang smiled

" What game ? " Katara asked

" A Waterbending duel ? "

" You're on ! but what does the winner get ?" Katara said biting her lip

**Shout out to: Butterscotch and 436975Red!**


	16. Moment of Truth

**Written by : Josh**

**WARNING: Kataang Lemon**

It was really late and everyone was in bed except Aang and Katara.

" What does the winner get ? " Katara asked biting her lip

" The winner gets a kiss ? " Aang questioned

" Okay " Katara smiled tracing her finger over his new scar on his chest he had gotten from the Earthbenders that kidnapped her.

" I love you Aang " She smiled

" I love you to, alright lets get started " Aang grinned deviously

Katara and Aang stood looking at each other in fighting stances.

" The first person to fall looses ! " Aang shouted, and Katara nodded

Katara moved her hands up but there was no water in front of her. Aang suddenly couldn't move, his feet frozen in ice, and instantly he was soaked by a giant wave knocking him down into shallow water.

" Come'on Aang ! ... Katara 1 Aang 0 ! " Katara laughed

Aang got up within an instant and water whipped Katara's rear.

Aang smirked at Katara.

Aang made and octopus form throwing numerous water whips at her, she blocked most of them, but Aang grabbed her leg, just like he had done years ago, and made Katara fall.

" Aang 1 Katara 1, okay last round " Aang smiled as he watched Katara get up

They circled each other, Katara sent ice cicles towards Aang and he dodged them. Then Katara made giant stream of water and hurled it at Aang, Aang Airbended against the stream, and with the amount of force it caused, they were both thrown into the water.

" You cheated, You used Airbending " Katara laughed

" sorry, but anyways who won ? " Aang laughed also

" We both won " Katara grinned, but her grin instantly became a frown of worry when she saw Aang on the sand, it looked like he was in pain.

Katara rushed over and kneeled down to him.

" Aang are you okay ?! "

Aang suddenly tackled her making her fall on her back.

" Gotcha " Aang smiled, he hovered over her and kissed her neck

" Aang don't scare me like that " She laughed

* * *

Aang and Katara lay under a blanket of stars on the beach of The Fire Nation Palace. listening to the gentle lapping of the ocean. They had been there for hours just lying in each other's arms.

Unable to resist her any longer

" I want my winning kiss now " Aang smiled and turned his head towards hers, and looked into her eyes and captured her lips. Katara smiled as he kissed her.

The perfumed, flowery, warm air served as an aphrodisiac to heighten the mood even further. The soft faint sound of lips coming together and parting echoed around them.

After a few moments their lips parted slightly, and their tongues moved to their own music.

Lying on their sides she caressed his face as his hands ran up her sides, and down her back. Katara let out a soft moan as he placed kisses from her mouth to her ear while nibbling, and trailing his tongue around its shell. His fingers ran along her hairline.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear. Aang pulled away slowly to look at her.

"I love you Aang" She said softly.

He looked at her with bedroom eyes, Aang wiggled his fingers just slightly playing with her hair.

"I love your hair down " He said softly, while still running his hands through her silky, brown, tresses.

Their lips met again with even more passion. She climbed on top of him. The curtain of her hair blocking the view of his lips trailing down to her chin, and neck.

Her hands were clutching his sides. He was devouring her neck. The nerve points were coming alive as the pace of his tongue moved quicker, and quicker their breathing mimicking their hearts racing in their chests.

Katara was losing all control from the sensations he was giving her. The sensual seductive woman in her was tired of being in its cage, and was to ready to break out.

( Get Smut/Lemon here: diamonddope99dd . tumblr . com )

"Aang stop" She called to him in desperation.

"What Why?" He asked.

"I want you to make love to me. Not just foreplay"

" Why ? You know I don't want to go against the monks"

" Aang I want you "

Aang thought for a moment

" Can I ask you a question first ? "

"Anything"

Aang grinned, but was nervous about what he was going to ask.

" Master Katara daughter of the chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe I may not have a necklace but, will you do this humble Airbender the great honor of marrying me?"

She froze. With fear, lust, and excitement in her eyes.

" Yes Aang! Yes.. " she smiled and tears of joy formed.

He kissed her deeply full of joy. But Katara's mind was still on something else, she tugged on his bindings.

( Get Smut/Lemon here: diamonddope. tumblr. com )

The sounds of ecstasy filled the night air as they rocked in perfect rhythm together.

Her heavy eyes managed to capture the sight of him staring hungrily over her, as well as the magnificent sight of space looming over them.

Their bodies moved faster. the fire inside them grew hotter, and hotter, both calling out the others name as they felt as if they were bouncing off the stars.

An intense release of orgasmic waves suddenly ripped through their bodies. They felt weightless as if they could look down on themselves.

Amazed at the incredible sensations they had just experienced their bodies tingled all over with satisfaction. Katara was still underneath him, they were both covered in sweat, and both were still trying to catch their breaths.

Aang lifted himself up to look into her eyes. He bent down to kiss her.

She is an angel he thought to himself as he kissed her tenderly.

"Promise me". She said breaking the kiss.

"Anything" Grey eyes looking deeply into blue.

"We're always going to listen to each other, trust, and be there for one another".

"You have my word, and my heart. We are in separable" Aang said

"We're a team, you're a part of me now". She said stroking his Arrow.

"Forever" He bent down to kiss her again.

The stars were their only blanket as they made love once again. Promises and vows were made. Lessons learned, and knowledge gained. To hold in their hearts and souls. Not realizing someone was watching them from the mountain.

**C-AN : I did get a little help with this chapter. :) Write a review ?**


	17. Humble Welcoming

**Follow Kayla on Tumblr!**

**diamonddope99dd . tublr .com**

**Written by : Josh**

**READ : We're making more stories, but it's not a ongoing story, its more like mini chapters :) you guys will like it. It's on my profile.**

**So if we don't post to our primary story, we will post to our mini stories.**

* * *

Sir, I have come back, and I have new information that im sure wont please you" Dairook appeared

" You know how to find information though, speak " Kuei demanded

" The Avatar has purposed to the Water Tribe woman, and she may be conceiving a child " Dairook didn't make eye contact

" Hmmm, well this won't do, Dairook my trusty companion I have a job for you " The Earth King said

* * *

Katara woke in her guest room, Aang wasn't in the bed next to her.

_I'm no longer a maid, I'm a married woman, _Katara smiled to her self

Katara sat up in bed, but when she stood on her feet, she felt think incredibly sharp pain in her groin area. She immediately sat back down, and that's when Aang walked in.

" Why aren't you out of bed yet ? Are you okay ? " Aang went on the bed next to her

" I'm really sore ... "

" I did too much ... I'm so sorry Kata- "

Katara cut him off with a kiss

" Don't even say you're sorry ... last night, was amazing" Aang smiled at the beautiful blue-eyed woman

" That's only cause you're an amazing wife " Aang's forehead was on hers

" Yeah but you're an even better husband " they giggled and kissed

Aang got up off the bed

" Do you think you can walk ? "

" no, I think I'm just going to rest in bed for the day" She replied

" Okay, I'll bring you some breakfast " Aang kissed her head

Aang over heard Zuko and Toph talking in the living room

" So a Metalbending academy ? " Zuko asked

" Yeah, I can teach Earthbenders Metalbending, and we can use the Metalbenders as the Police Force in Republic City."

" You think Earthbenders will go for it ? "

" I'm sure Earthbenders will love to beat up criminals, I know I will " Toph grinned

" I think that's a great idea Toph, I'm glad we can have a Police Force now to keep the city safe" Aang walked in with a bowl of oat meal in hand

" Where's Katara Twinkle-Toes ? "

" She's, um ... She caught the flu, im guessing from the flight over here, shes bed resting " Aang stumbled in his words

" Mai's best resting to, Tell her we said, we hope she gets better " Zuko said smiling

Aang nodded and went to his guest room that he shared with Katara.

Katara wasn't on the bed, but the Bathroom door was open, Aang heard Katara gagging, he thought someone was hurting her.

He set the oatmeal on the dresser and rushed over to the bathroom to find Katara throwing up into the toilet, and Chiyu was holding her hair up.

When Katara was done she washed her mouth. Chiyu looked at Aang and helped Katara over to him. Aang helped Katara into bed.

Chiyu noticed the oat meal

" She should only have bread or soft foods for the rest of the day, if you can make some rice Avatar Aang that would help greatly " Chiyu said to Aang

Aang nodded and when he was done he brought the rice bowl back to Katara and she ate it. Chiyu and Aang took care of her all they could.

* * *

Ursa was walking in the market around noon, looking for food. she saw a man with worn out clothing, he had a green shirt, holy shorts, and sandles on, he had a hat in his hand.

Ursa went up to the man and put two silver coins in his hat.

" Thank you ma'm you are very kind " He smiled shyly

" and what is your name ? " Ursa asked

" Tháo ma'm "

" Tháo, why are you out on the street, you have no home ? "

" No, the Fire nation soldiers took over the Earth Kindom villiage I was staying in, but after the war ended I've been trying to get my self back together becoming a cook " Tháo said

Ursa wanted to help the man

" Would you like to be the chef inside of the Firenation Palace ? "

" Wha- ? ... Oh my gosh LADY URSA, He got on his knees and bowed immediately " I had no idea, it is an honor ma lady"

" Please stand " Ursa laughed " I'll ask again would you like to be the Chef inside of the Firenation Palace ? "

" Yes, please ma'm ! " he got up and they started walking to the palace " I knew I recognized you " he laughed

* * *

Ursa introduced Tháo to everyone, Aang,Suki,Zuko, and Mai thought he was very nice, but Sokka and Toph felt uneasy about him, they ignored their feelings and greeted him nicely.

" Avatar Aang will you give him some clean clothes ? " Ursa asked

" Yeah looks like he needs it, follow me"

Aang led Tháo up-stairs into the restroom. And handed him firenation clothes, and a towel

" Avatar ? "

" Yes, Tháo? "

" Thank you for letting me in here and taking care of me "

" It's no problem, but you still have some friends to meet, bathe and get dressed then meet me in the East wing "

Tháo did as he was told, he was a very strange man, but he was gentle and nice.

Aang led Tháo into Katara and his room. Tháo saw a woman sleeping on a bed facing away from them and another woman sitting on a chair next to her.

" Chiyu is Katara awake ? " Aang whispered

" Yes Aang, im awake " Katara turned to face them, and smiled at Aang " Replaced me already? " Katara laughed, noticing the handsome man next to Aang.

Aang sat next to Katara and she sat up to kiss him. " Not exactly, this is Tháo. Ursa found him on the streets, he's going to be our cook now. "

" Well, it's nice to meet you Tháo, im Katara, Aang's wife"

" As the same to you ma'm, but are you hurt ? It seems strange to me you are laying down to meet me instead" he asked worried

" Oh no ... I may be conceiving child and I need to be bed rested " Katara kissed Aang

" Well congratulations M'am " Tháo had a blank look on his face

Chiyu stood up " I am the nurse of the house, my names Chiyu " she shook Tháo's hand

" hey can you both do us a favor ? " Aang looked at Tháo and Chiyu " Can you keep our marriage and possible child a secret for a little bit ? "

" Of corse Avatar Aang " they both said

**C-AN : Short and to the point, there will be no more people joining the group I think 3 extra people to wright about is enough. Haha**


	18. Surprise

**Follow me on Tumblr !**

**diamonddope99dd . tumblr . com**

**Written by: Kayla**

**Sorry this chapter took a while guys, recently Josh and I got SNOW ! and we live in a high desert so its was a new and fun experience for us :)**

**- We wont be posting chapters as much :( maybe once every three weeks cause we have school, Sorry guys. **

**Leave a review!**

**BTW: I'm kind of speeding up the pregnancy progress ! So don't get mad.**

**- Mai and Zuko got married.**

**- Katara is about 2 months pregnant**

**- Katara cannot Waterbend because she is pregnant**

" WOW I can't believe it Katara ! " Sokka yelled moving his hand away from Katara's small baby bump

" Yep " Katara smiled at Sokka " I'm pregnant, and engaged "

Sokka looked at her neck. There was a blue betrothal necklace it had a Waterbending & Airbendering symbol mixed but there were Diamonds in between the Waterbending symbol.

Suki hugged Katara

" Katara ! It's gorgeous ! Aang sure does have a good taste in jewelry, where's mine Sokka ? " Suki glared at him

Sokka put his hands up in the Air

" Where is Aang anyways ? " Zuko asked caressing Mai's very small baby bump also, Mai seemed like the type of person that won't show as much throughout her pregnancy

" Meditating, I can feel it " Toph said over by the couch

" I think I'll go check on him " Katara said walking up stairs

* * *

Aang sat on the small balcony tattoos glowing.

_Whats he doing in the Spirit World? _She thought to her self

Katara went into the rooms connected bathroom to change into something a bit more comfortable. When she was done changing, she felt a warm embrace around her hips. Aang kissed the top of her head.

" Where you talking to Roku? " She asked

" No, but I should, seems how Kuei hasn't done anything ..."

" Stupid ? In a while " Katara cut in turning around and hugging Aang

" Yes, but I have a surprise for you " He smiled grabbing her arm

He lead her to the balcony, and told her to sit down.

" Take my hand " She gave him a questionable look, and for the first time she didn't want to hold his hand uncertain what would happen.

" You wont regret it, trust me " His thumbs gently stroked the top of her hands. He closed his eyes she did the same " Just relax "

* * *

Katara screamed as she saw their Spirits left their bodies. She grabbed onto Aang's Spirit and continued to scream.

"Katara, relax " He laughed

"Easy for you to say! I've never done this!" She cried.

After a couple minutes she relaxed. They were in a foggy jungle everything transparent and a light blue aurora surrounded everything, they were in the spirit world.

"What are we even here for?"

"For her Katara," He pointed over to an opening in the dense trees and Katara smiled.

"Mom!" She floated towards her mother and embraced her in a tight hug, tears running down her face, "Mom, I missed you so much!"

Kya slowly stroked her daughter's hair as she continued to cry, "I missed you too my little Penguin."

Katara looked back at Aang, "Thank you so much Aang, you have no idea how much this means to me"

He smiled. "I'll let you both get reacquainted, I need to go find Avatar Roku"

"Well look no further," Aang turned to see the long bearded Spirit. "What can I do for you Aang?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's you," Katara happily cried.

Kya smiled, "I can hardly believe that you've grown up into such a beautiful woman Katara. You look so much like I did when I was your age"

"I do?" Kya nodded. "I wish you were still with us Mom, Dad misses you so much."

"I know honey, I watch over him sometimes " She trailed off "But hopefully I will be able to see him before, his time comes"

"Aang can help you" Katara said, "He could bring Dad into the Spirit Realm!"

Kya shook her head, " He can't Katara, Aang hasn't told you has he?"

"About what?"

"It's simple for the Avatar to go in between our world and your world, but when he brings someone else in, his powers get weaker for a while. He told me during one of our visits," Kya explained to her daughter.

Katara's face dropped, "Wait, he's been visiting you without telling me?" She was about to switch to her angry self and charge her boyfriend, who was over talking to Roku, but Kya stopped her daughter.

"Yes Katara, he came here every other day when he found out you were pregnant asking questions and how to take care of you, he's also came and asked for guidance about Republic City " Kya remembered. "I told him when you had time I wanted to see you."

"Really?" Katara asked her mother nodded again. Katara blushed knowing her mom knew she was holding Aang's child.

She felt a little angry that Aang didn't tell her that he was visiting her mom, but she didn't blame him. While she's been pregnant she wasn't being very civil about it, she constantly has mood swings and gets mad very easily.

"What did he say about me?"

"He told me that you were the love of his life and he would rather die than be with anyone else" Kya told her " I can't say much without embarrassing him. But what I can say is you better keep him around Katara, he's a gentle spirit, and a great person"

She blushed and looked over at Aang, "Yeah…he really is." Katara caressed her betrothal necklace and continued talking

* * *

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Aang asked.

" I don't know what they are Aang, they are nothing to my knowledge, these Phantom's may play a big treat to Republic city especially if Their under The Earth King's control though, I guess I will keep an eye on them and see what they could be planning."

" Okay Roku, but I do know to bring peace and stop this dumb fude between Kuei, I need to get rid of the Phantoms"

Roku nodded "Also…I feel like I have to remind you about bringing other people into Spirit World."

"I'll be fine, it's only temporary. I don't even feel my self weakening" Aang told him.

Roku nodded, "I'm just making sure you know. I'll be going now, good luck young Avatar."

The transparent figure disappeared and Aang went back over to the mother and daughter.

" Aang my mom was just telling me about your visits here" Aang's eyes went wide.

"Kya, why did you tell her that? I thought it was going to be secret"

Kya laughed, " sorry Aang"

Katara slyly smiled, "What did you two talk about?"

"We talked about you…"

"What about me…"

"How much I love you."

"How much do you love me Aang?"

"Can we not talk about this in front of your mom, I feel a little awkward," He said nervously.

Katara shook her head, "If you can talk to her about it alone, you can talk about it to me and her at the same time."

He sighed in defeat, "I love you so much that I would die if I was ever separated from you or lost you. Also that I could never love another human being in this whole universe as much as I loved you."

She leaned over and kissed him, "You're so easy to toy with Aang, I love you"

"It's so great to see you two happy," Kya said. Her spirit form stood tall "It was wonderful talking to you Katara, but I must go now."

Katara looked at her "But Mom, we barely got to talk. I never told you about Sokka or our life"

Kya softly smiled, " Aang you don't tell her anything do you" Kya laughed," Katara im always with you"

"You're always with me?"

"Yes, I see everything that happens with you, well except when you and Aang are well, 'together' and of course when you are using the rest room that kind of thing but ... If we never meet like this again, I want you to know that I love you my little Penguin."

Katara wiped her transparent eye, "I love you too Mom."

* * *

Aang and Katara were both pulled back into their bodies. Katara shot back a little, but Aang still held her hand so she wouldn't shoot back. She immediately hugged him as hard as she could.

"Thank you so much Aang "

" Anything for you my little penguin " He embraced her hug then she let go

" Penguin? " Katara giggled

" I think it suits you so, It's your nick name from me now " Aang kissed her then separated again

" Aang use your Firebending real quick "

" Wh- " he was cut off

" Just do it " Katara demanded in an angry tone

Aang lit a blue flame in his hand, he had learned this new skill studying scrolls and finding a different source of life in Firebending. The only thing different from the color, was the size ... it was smaller than normal.

"Why did you take me there if it weakens your powers?" Katara asked

Aang shrugged "It's not permanent, and I will risk anything to make to happy " Aang kissed Katara's hand, and she smiled.

" I think it's my turn to make you happy " She bit her lip

Aang smirked at her " You don't ever get tired do you ? " He laughed lifting her up and setting her on his bed

" Not ever " Katara laughed in return, she grabbed his length from the out side of his cloths wanting to hear him moan, and as always ... she got what she wanted.

**A/N : Foreshadowing !**

Later in the day every one was settled down around the Dinner table waiting for Tháo to finish cooking.

" Tháo ! Your tea is allways so good what do you put in it, Mint ? " Katara asked gulping the yummy tea down

" Yes my lady, its Peppermint extract " He smirked " Would you like some more ? " he smiled

" Yes please ! "

" Enough with the tea wheres the meat ! " Sokka's stomach growled

" Almost done master Sokka " Tháo commented

A messenger came to Aang and handed him a scroll, he opened it up and read it. A smile crept on his face.

" Construction on Republic City is almost finished it says here the last building will be finished in maybe a month " Aang said

Everyones mood became even more cheerful when their food was done. The rest of the night everyone shared laughs and couples enjoyed kisses.

**Short c; kind of but leave a review on what ' Twist you think might happen '**

**And if you don't have a good idea about what the necklace looks like I drew a picture and its on my Tumblr c: . Side Note: Some parts are taken from other authors. Spirit world journey, credit givin to SubjectDeltaBubz**


	19. Strange Occurrences

**Written by: Josh**

**Edited by: Gita**

**CA/N : Yes we do know we take ' Some ' ideas from writers. You don't have to point it out, if we use a lot of playback we give them credit.**

**Short Chapter, the next one will make up for it c; Promise**

No one in the house was awake this early except for two.

" Good Morning Sir " Tháo gestured Aang. " Would you like some eggs ? "

" Sure, be sure to make some for yourself too " Aang smiled. " If you don't have anything planned today I would like to take you to the market so we can get food and supplies ? "

" Uhm, I don't believe Im busy, so I guess I can " Tháo responded a bit nervous and continued with the eggs.

" Great, I'll leave a letter letting everyone know we will be out " Aang said.

When they were finished eating, Aang set down the note he wrote on the table. Then Suki and Ursa came in, immediately going for the eggs left in the pan.

" We'll be back later " Aang looked at the two girls, they nodded.

* * *

Aang noticed something while they were walking to the market.

" Tháo you have a very light footstep, almost like me " Aang laughed.

" Haha, well I guess you must be rubbing off on me " Tháo nervously laughed.

It was a beautiful day in the Fire nation market place. Aang noticed more strange things while he was there though.

Tháo was acting a bit nervous and shaken up when ever Aang talked to him. Aang was very confused and didn't understand Tháo's nervousness, he just brushed it off. He was just a strange man.

* * *

" All I'm saying is I don't really like him, Chiyu is cool in all, but Tháo is just wierd and something seems off about him " Sokka said.

" Oh get over yourself Sokka, you just don't want anymore guys in the group" Katara laughed scarfing down her food.

" No Sokka's right, I don't like him either. The strangest thing to, is his footsteps are just like Aang's " Toph said.

" What do you mean ? Like, he's light footed?" Katara asked.

" No, he walks as if he's an Airbender" Toph informed them.

* * *

About an hour into their trip they were going to go back when something even weirder happen.

Aang went to a vendor and picked up a rare mushroom.

" Hey Tháo, do you use Yowai in soups or anything?" Aang asked holding the rare mushroom up to Tháo.

Tháo immediately smacked Aang's hand and he dropped the mushroom on the dirt floor.

" Uh ... Um ... I uh " Tháo was stuttering with words.

" HEY ! You better be buying that I'm not selling dirty food to people ! " The man running the vendor roared.

" Im sorry good man heres some extra money for your troubles " Aang handed him ten extra silver peices and placed the Yowai in his pocket.

" Im sorry sir! I-Im allergic ! I don't know what came over me "

" Uh it's alright, I should've asked if you were allergic to it " Aang didn't know what to say.

Tháo grabbed the groceries and they headed home.

His footsteps are heavier now? Its probably just cause he's holding heavy bags, Aang thought.

They got home after dark and put everything away.

* * *

Aang and Katara were in their room getting ready for bed. Katara was getting in her clothes in front of Aang, and he couldn't help but admire her.

" Aang, snap out of it " She laughed noticing he was staring at her. She wore a big shirt and nothing underneath but her bindings.

" Im sorry Love, It's just hard not to look at your beautiful body " She smiled at him and pushed him on the bed, she snuggled up next to him as he pulled the covers over them.

"Do you like Tháo?" She asked.

"Why do you ask ?" He mumbled against her head, she moved her blue orbs looking into his stormy grey ones.

" Well because, almost everyone in the house thinks he's a little strange " Katara started playing with Aang's shaggy hair.

" He is a bit weird, he literally freak out today over a mushroom" they both laugh.

Katara moved her hand from Aang's hair down his chest and her mischievous fingers slid side to side on the tip of his bindings.

" You're a sex addict Katara " He bit his lip as she went into his binding and grabbed his length.

" Yeah, well that sounds like someone else I know " She giggled from Aangs action.

" Oh yeah ? Who ? " he moaned.

" My husband " She laughed.

Aang smirked " I bet I can take him "

" Don't think so, he's the Avatar so he's pretty powerful " She smiled.

" Well I guess I'll have to secretly meet with you then "

She Laughed again. " Well he would't be very happy with me if he found out I was cheating on him especially since I'm carrying his baby ".

There lips inched closer.

" Im sure he'll be fine " Aang kissed Katara passionately , Aang got on top of Katara now kissing her neck.

Katara suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she pushed Aang off of her and held her stomach, teeth clenched.

" Katara, Are you alright ?! Is there something wrong with the baby ? "

**CLIFF HANGER ! What do you think is up with Tháo? Leave a review!**


	20. Everything's Falling Into Place

**Finally back guys :) Short though, sorry**

**Written by : Josh**

" Yeah I'm fine- Ahhh ! " Katara's teeth clenched still holding her stomach " It's been happening a lot lately "

" What do you want me to do ?! Do you want me to get Chiyu ? " Aang asked desperately

" yes, yes hurry ! "

Aang jumped off the bed and zoomed to Chiyu's guest room down the hall

" Chiyu ! Chiyu ! Come quickly ! " he bursted through the door grabbing her arm and taking her to Katara

Katara was no longer in bed but in the bathroom. Chiyu rushed inside, while Aang sat on the bed. 10 minutes passed Aang only heard Katara groaning in pain and crying. Ursa suddenly walked in.

" Ursa it's the middle of the night what's wrong? " Aang asked

" I heard Katara, something's wrong I can feel it " Ursa went into the bathroom were Katara was.

Katara's groaning stopped.

Chiyu walked out. " Aang. "

" Is Katara okay ?! What happen !" Aang tried looking over Chiyu's shoulder

" Aang. Katara is fine "

" The baby then ?! "

" Katara gave birth, but it was to soon, something went wrong the fetus passed "

Complete silence fluttered the room

" I need to take a closer look at the Baby to see what could've caused its death, okay? " Chiyu told Aang.

" Okay ... " Aang stood frozen

Ursa walked out soon after, " I'm sorry for your loss Aang, I'll let everyone know ... " She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed then left the room .

Aang sat on the bed. Thinking to himself. _Did I do something? Was I to rough on Katara? _Aang was sad and he began crying. He put his head down.

Someone sat on the bed next to him and put a loving hand on his back.

" It's okay Twinkle Toes "

Sokka, Ursa, Tháo, Suki, Mai, Zuko and Toph were all in the room. Chiyu stepped into the room shortly after.

" The cause of death of the baby boy was poisoning, it's a type of flower that only kills the fetus and not the mother it's called Angel's Trumpet " Chiyu said

" What does the flower have it to make it do that ? " Sokka asked

" Well, Its most likely found in the Earth Kingdom the pleasantly named Angel's Trumpet has large and colourful trumpet-shaped flowers. Despite the innocuous name, the flower is very dangerous.

Its toxins produce a strong hallucinogenic effect, making the plant a popular drug. It can also be used as an extract cause of its peppermint taste"

" wow, how would Katara eat something like that? We don't have any peppermint flowers in the Fire Nation" Zuko asked

" We don't know, " Ursa said walking out of the bathroom " but we know she didn't do it to her self "

Katara walked out, Everyone gave her a hug an said sorry, and then went to bed. Except Chiyu she was still cleaning in the rest room.

Aang and Katara laid down " I'm sorry Aang. "

" It's not your fault Katara, someone did this to you, and when I find out who it is there gunna be sorry "

" I love you Aang "

" I love you to my little penguin "

They drifted to sleep and later Chiyu walked out of the bathroom carrying a towel in her hands.

* * *

Dairook walks into the Palace doors

" Has our plan been full-filled Dairook? " Kuei asked

" Yes my king, Katara has lost her child "

" hmm, good so we don't have to worry about little Air benders running around causing us problems? Yes? "

" yes sir, The Avatar is still the last one "

" Good, good, "

" sire what are we going to do with Republic City ? "

" Oh that? I have Phantom's there now, they won't do anything till I give orders, we just need the Avatar in the right spot at the right time, hopefully with that retched Fire bender too! Teleport back to the Fire Nation Dairook, our plan is coming into play "

They both laughed.

**Leave a review guys whats gunna happen ?!**


	21. Sokka's Instincts

**Hey guys guess what I love? I love reviews c: Make me happy?**

**~ I wanted to post this yesterday but Fanfiction was being a little stubborn .-.**

**Written by: Kayla**

Katara woke up before Aang, Aang was snoring. She thought he was so cute and smiled . But her smiled soon turned to a frown, remembering she had lost her baby boy. Tears streamed down her face . _Why do bad things always happen to us? First me getting kidnapped by the Earth King now this? All because of a freaking flower I never realized I ate! _

More tears streamed down. A thumb wiped them away

" It's okay Katara " Aang's soothing voice calmed her down.

" Why does this always happen to us Aang? "

" I don't know, but we'll get through this okay? I mean we saved the world once already right? " Aang took Katara's hand

" Hm " she smirked " We might have to save it again if the Earth King keeps doing this "

" I won't let him do anything else, I'm not going to let him. We'll be safer when Republic City is done, maybe we can even try for another baby boy? " Aang smiled

" God, I love you Aang " She kissed him and then laughed

" Come on let's go eat I can practically smell Tháo's food " Aang said stretching and yawning, he helped Katara up out of bed and they got dressed appropriately.

* * *

The Gaang was eating Tháo's yummy food.

" I wanna do something tonight guys! " Sokka said

" I hope this idea doesn't involve your 'instincts' Sokka " His sister implied, and then laughed

" Haha, Katara, but no, do you guys know what day it is? "

" The 9th Sokka why? " Mai said

" Cause today is National Scary Stories day, tonight I want to go In the woods for a day, ALL of us, make a camp fire and tell scary stories !"

" do you remember what happen the last time we went into the woods? Hama." Toph said

" yeah well that woman was just crazy! My trusty boomerang will take care of any problems " Sokka smiled

" What ever you say Sokka " Toph said

* * *

Later that day, Mai and Zuko were sitting under a tree feeding turtle ducks.

" Arghh " Mai held her bulging belly.

" You okay? " Zuko asked

" The baby has been kicking a lot lately, should be ready to born soon, I hope. I hate being pregnant "

" It's ok soon enough we'll have our baby " Zuko smiled " I love you "

" Zuko none of that mushy stuff " Mai said

Zuko immediately kissed Mai and she kissed back.

" Fine. I love you too " Mai said and kissed him once again.

* * *

" OKAY GUYS! Do we have everything to set out on our day trip to the forest ?! " Sokka asked

" The only thing you'll need is meat Sokka " Aang said hysterically

" Oh, I have some, right here " he pats his bag

Ursa came walking down the stair from the bedrooms to the living room

" You better hope that doesn't cause any unwanted visitors Sokka" she said

" It won't and what's taking everyone so long?!, Aang can you go check on Katara ill see everyone else" Sokka asked

" sure Sokka " Aang went upstairs and down the hallways to his room, he knocked on the door, " You okay, Katara?"

" Yeah Aang I'm fine, you can com in " she said on the other side of the door

Aang walked in his room, Katara was in the bathroom getting ready, Aang sat down on the bed.

" You know you don't have to look beautiful, we're just going to the woods. and besides you look beautiful on a rearguard basis " Aang said to Katara while she was in the bath room.

" Yes well, I get to tease you all night then " she laughed

Aang smirked he looked up at his dresser and saw the rare mushroom Yowai . He Airbended it to himself . Still fresh? These things last a while don't they?

Suddenly Katara pounced on him and started kissing him. He dropped the mushroom on to the floor.

She was laying on top of him " Hey missy I was looking at something " Aang said

" Yeeeeeaaah I don't care " She kissed him again roughly and opened her mouth, their tongues wrestled, Katara slid her hand down his stomach and into his pants, she grabbed his length and he moaned. She stopped and got off of him .

" that's all I wanted to hear " she laughed

" why do you have to be an evil women?"

" Wives are supposed to be evil " she smiled

Aang got off the bed and grabbed Katara's face and kissed her passionately then kissed her neck.

" HURRY UP GUYS! " They heard Sokka scream from downstairs " IT'S TURNING DARK ALREADY!"

* * *

When they were in the middle of the wood they set up a fire put down there sleeping bags and sat on logs. They were in a circle with four logs.

1st log was Aang and Katara

2nd Zuko and Mai

3rd Ursa, Toph and Tháo

4th Sokka, Suki and Chiyu

" Whose up first to tell a scary story?" Sokka asked " how about Zuko " he smiled

" ugh okay " he said " Back before the 100 year war, it was called Fire nation Girls' Industrial School and Condie Cunningham was one of the students who lived on the 4th floor of the main Residence Hall.

Late one night, Condie and her friends were using a burner to make hot chocolate in her room. This was against the rules, but Condie and her friends were doing it anyway. They were all sitting on Condie's bed in their nightgowns, when someone accidentally knocked over the burner.

The bed caught fire and so did Condie Cunningham's nightgown. She began to panic and ran down the hallway screaming for help. Now, as most people know, running is the worst thing you can do when you're on fire. You're supposed to drop on the ground and roll around. But unfortunately, Condie didn't know that.

She ran up and down the hallway screaming for help and this only fanned the flames. The flames grew larger and larger, completely consuming her body. Her friends could only watch in horror as Condie finally collapsed and died. Her body was burned to a crisp.

Ever since her death, Condie Cunningham's ghost has haunted the 4th floor of the Old Residence Hall. Students living on that floor have reported hearing the horrifying screams of a girl echoing through the hallways. Others have heard footsteps running up and down the hall when no one is there. Some have even heard a girl's voice crying "Help Me"! " Zuko screamed the words ' help me' and everyone's hair stood up .

" Late one night, a girl who was staying in Condie's old room heard noises outside her door. When she opened her door, she was shocked to see a fiery apparition running down the hallway, its body burned and blackened as flames blazed around it like a human torch. When the girl went back to her room, she saw her bed was on fire. The next morning, she left the University and never returned.

Of all the paranormal events that surround this girl on fire, the strangest is what happened to the wooden door of Condie's old room. Right after Condie's death, her friends said they saw the image of Condie's burning face appear in the wood.

The school administrator had the door replaced, but Condie's face began appearing in the new door. They replaced the door numerous times, but every time, the image of the face came back in the wood.

( www. scaryforkids pics /girl-onfire-02. jpg)RemoveSpaces

The girls were all so freaked out by this that, eventually, they just removed the door and put it in a storage room. Even today, Condie's room has no door and none of the girls at Montevallo University will stay in the room, so it remains vacant.

The students who live there today still swear that their doors open and close of their own accord and some have sensed the presence of Condie's ghost coming into their room. Her ghost has even been known to go into the shower areas and scream her head off. The girls say that when she roams the hall, she doesn't do it quietly. She runs and screams through the halls as if she is still on fire. " Zuko finished

" that's all you got! " Toph said

" we'll uh, my turn? " Sokka said in a low voice he was frightened

Aang and Katara were holding hands cause They were a bit scared as well.

" Okay " Sokka began " At first glance Robert may seem like a harmless children's doll. But looks can be deceiving, because Robert is the most haunted doll in the world. "

" Oh great, I'm terrified of dolls Sokka just stop now " Mai said

Sokka still continued " During the 100 year war, a family named Otto lived in a house in The Earth Kingdom. They owned a plantation and had a lot of servants working for them who they treated very badly. One servant girl gave their son, Gene, a present of a doll. What the Ottos didn't realize was that this servant girl knew voodoo

Gene's full name was Robert Eugene Otto. His parents had always called him "Gene", so he decided to give the doll his real name, "Robert".

Many Strange things began to occur in the Otto household. Many neighbors claimed to see Robert move about from window to window, when the family were out. Gene began to blame Robert for mishaps that would occur. The Otto's claimed to hear the doll giggle, and swear they caught glimpses of the doll running about the house.

Gene began to have nightmares and scream out in the night, when his parents would enter the room, they would find furniture over turned, their child in a fright, and Robert at the foot of the bed, with his glaring gaze! "Robert Did It"…. The doll was eventually put up into the attic. Where he resided for many years. "

The campfire was crackling, bat-owls screeching.

" But Robert had other plans. Visitors that entered the house could hear something walking back and forth in the attic, and strange giggling sounds. Guests no longer wanted to visit the Otto home.

Gene Otto died and the home was sold to a new family, and the tale of Robert had died down…

But Robert waited patiently up in the attic to be discovered, once again. The 10 year old daughter of the new owners. Was quick to find Robert in the attic. It was not long before Robert unleashed his displeasure on the child… The little girl claiming that the doll tortured her, and made her life a hell.. Even after more than thirty years later, she steadfastly claims that " the doll was alive and wanted to kill her."

Robert, still dressed in his white sailor's suit and clutching his stuffed lion, lives quite comfortably, though well guarded, at the Earth Kingdom Martello Museum. Employs at the museum continue to give accounts of Robert being up to his old tricks still today…"

Suddenly Tháo came from the darkness of the forest and jumped over one of the logs and screamed to scare everyone. Bloody screams came from everyone!

" HAHA! Great job Tháo our plan worked " Sokka laughed

" ahh ! " Mai held her belly

" Mai what's wrong? " Katara quickly rushed over to her

" The baby! "

" SOKKA! YOU SCARED HER INTO LABOR! " Katara said

" We need to get her to a hospital immediately " Chiyu said " I can't help her give birth here "

" What! How could this happen now? I wanted to tell another story! "

Ursa flicked his head.

" I don't know Sokka maybe you should ask your instincts! " Katara said helping Mai up.

** - I do not own scary stories, and are all true stories leave a review if you enjoyed !**


	22. Busy Day

**6 to 7 Chapters left guys ;))**

**To everyone who has been here from the beginning, Thanks :) We love you !**

**P.S I do use one bad word but no biggie**

**Written by: Josh**

* * *

Everyone was waiting patiently at the cafeteria, eventually Zuko walked in to talk to everyone.

" Zuko! How long has she been in labor? " Ursa asked

" About 14 hours, I'm going to send my Uncle a message to tell him to come "

" wow Zuko congrats ! " Aang said " what do you want it to be? Girl or Boy ? "

" Mabye a girl " Zuko smiled

" we'll I can't wait to see my grandson or granddaughter " Ursa smiled too

" Chiyu's in with Mai to, you guys don't have to stay, It'll be quite a while "

" I'm eating my meat " Sokka said mumbling cause of all the food in his mouth

Katara and Aang were talking quietly

" We actually need to go home and clean up so " Katara said

Katara and Aang were the only two that left to the house . Everyone else stayed .

While they were walking they were laughing and having a great time. It's been a long time since they could talk together alone, and as Husband and Wife.

" I need to pick up something from the Market while we're out" Aang said

" What do you need to get babe? "

" Oh, just some mushrooms, for cooking "

They walked up the the house door and opened it, dead silence, absolutely no one was at the Fire Nation house.

Katara shut the door.

" Aang, were home alone, do you know what this means? " she smiled Slyly

" uhh that we can play Pi-Cho without being interrupted? " he laughed

" Nope, even better "

Katara kissed him and then he joined in.

( Get Smut/Lemon here: imtakinqover .tumblr .com )

Two teens that are married can sometimes get interesting ( Pun Intended )

* * *

At the Hospital, Mai was in intense labor, her temp. was spikeing a lot.

" How are you feeling ? " Chiyu asked

" Feels like some-grr, someones taking a knife and stabbing me about a Trillion times, but other than that I'm FINE ... When I get out if here Sokka is so gunna get it "

Meanwhile, Sokka was down stairs enjoying some meat, with the rest of the Gaang

" Only have a few cm. this baby should be coming any time, Mai congrats " Chiyu smiled

" Oh just get it out now ! " Mai screamed

* * *

" Katara !" Aang called her, she came walking down the stairs fixing up her hair

" Yes my love ? "

" I'm going to the Market to get some Yowai, if I leave you here ... "

" I'll be fine by my self Aang, I know how to protect my self "

" you sure? " Aang asked

" Yes Aang, now go " She pushed him to the door

She turned around and put bobby pins in her hair, Aang went up behind her and grabbed her rear, she jumped. He was breathing down her neck kissing it.

" Are you sure? " He was serious

She kissed him, " I'm sure " she smiled at him then went up stairs.

He used his air scooter to go to the market quickly he also put a bandana around his arrow so he wouldn't get to much attention but his robe don't really match, he looked around ... little kids were playing with dirt, people trading items In exchange for money.

Aang was looking for the Merchant that Tháo had gotten upset, he searched for at least 1O minutes before he finally found him.

" Good sir, do you have any Yowai ? "

" Yea what's it to ya? " the man said

" I want to buy your whole stock "

" That's almost 200 platinum coins! And I don't think a street bum like you has that, now shoo " He waved his hands telling Aang to leave

Aang placed 500 Platinum coins down, and said " Keep the change "

The merchant was wide-eyed " Oh, oh okay "

He took out 3 large bags filled with Yowai, Aang took them, and scootered himself back home. He opened the door quickly to find Katara making moon cake squares. Aang set the 3 heavy bags on the counter.

" Uh Aang? What in the holy hell is that? " She pointed at the bags with her spatula

" it's Yowai the mushroom I told you about "

" and what are you going to make with it?"

" I'm going to try and make it into some Tea " he said

" and give it to who? " she asked

" I'm gunna give it to Tháo ... "

" AANG! You know he's allergic to it! Whats wrong with you? You trying to kill him!? " she screamed

" Katara hush, he's not allergic to it, it does something else to him, that one day we were walking to the Market I noticed his footstep was really light like an air bender sort of walk, but when I showed him Yowai he touched it by smacking it out of my hand, then when we were walking back his foot step was like a human"

" Well ... What are you trying to accomplish here? " she asked

" If he came into minor contact with it and that happen, I want to see what it would do if he consumed it " he said

" okay then I'll help you make some tea "

she smiled, Katara put the moon cake squares on the table but grabbed one, then gave it to Aang, she helped him cut up mushrooms . Sometimes giving each other playful kisses.

* * *

" How's 'Mrs. Depressed all the time' doing? " Sokka asked Zuko

" She's more like a screaming banshee monkey " Zuko said " she's fully dilated, now it's just the waiting game"

" We'll since I'm going to be its auntie Mabye when it's older I can teach em a few things here or there " Toph said

" your not gunna have a bending fight with my son or daughter, Toph "

"... You're no fun Zuko "

Zuko grinned

Zuko saw Iroh walk into the cafeteria

" Uncle ! " Zuko hugged him tightly

" Where's Aang and Katara ? " Iroh asked

" They are at the house, Katara recently got pregnant but lost her child I don't think they feel very comfortable here, but that's ok, I know they'll love the baby " Sokka said

" oh that's terrible, I really hope their okay" Iroh said

Almost 2 hours later Zuko finally had word about Mai

" Fire Lord Zuko " A Doctor called for him " Come on " he smiled

Zuko followed him into Mai's room leaving the others wondering, Zuko saw Mai and she was holding the baby, Black hair chubby red cheeks, the sweetest thing he's ever set his eyes on.

" What's the gender? " Zuko asked the doctor smiling

" It's a- "

**Okay guys were sorry we didn't post for about 2 weeks but 6 to 7 chapters left :D**

**..:: Leave a review saying what gender you think the baby is :)) ::..**


	23. Visions (2)

**Sorry about the wait lovley's .. Been a very depressing month.**

**Written by: Kayla**

** — 3 Years later —**

**Aang: 20 yrs**

**Katara: 22 yrs**

**Toph: 20 yrs**

**Zuko: 25 yrs**

**Sokka: 23yrs**

**Chiyu: 19 yrs**

**Mai: 25yrs Not offically sure of her age in ATLA)**

**Suki: 23yrs (Not offically sure of hers either)**

**Ursa: Hell if I know LOL**

Aang was picking up toys of the hard wood floor, everything from stuffed animals to chairs that were knocked down. He always puts the toys in the lengthy rectangular chest across the room, although knowing they'll be back out soon.

" Uncle Aang! Uncle Aang! Guess what! " A tiny voice called from down the hall running towards Aang

Aang scooped up the child " hmm I don't know, what? "

" I fire bended ! Can you bewive it!? Daddy helped me! "

" Haha great job little one, looks like you have your father in you! " Aang said

" When are we going to have dinner, im hungry "

" Well, when Auntie Katara & Auntie Toph get home from the doctors we'll all be ready to cook okay? "

A groan came from the child " ugh okay "

He let the 3 year old down and said "Whos my favorite niece in the world? "

" I AM! " she smiled

" That's right " he smiled, she was about to skip off before Aang called her again "Akia Wait a second! "

**(Akea)**

She stopped and turned around "Whaaat? I was going to go pway with Kya "

" I was going to ask you, can you bring Kya here please? " he smiled, when she skipped off again

Shortly after Zuko walked into the room where Aang was still picking up toys

" You know she loves you to death right, your daughter does to." He walked in and looked out the window

" Yes, but they're little demons when they're together and Kya's only a year younger than her. Like the other day they were near the shore again"

" um Aang, sorry to interupt you but, you might want to see this... " Zuko was looking out the window

Aang went up to the window, seeing the two little girls playing near the water.

Zuko and Aang both ran out side and swooped up both of their daughters before they even got near touching the water.

" KYA WHAT DID I SAY? " Aang was furious, while Zuko was just watching

" Daddy, daddy im sorry! I- "

Aang looked into Kya's eyes, they were blue just like Katara's, innocent and pure.

* * *

**~ Aang has a vision ~**

_**( The time frame that this happen in was, after Katara lost her child, but before Mai had hers )**_

**Aang was awake in the fire nation palace, with Tháo in the kitchen making breakfast.**

**" Hey Tháo how come there is three cups, when only us two are awake? "**

**" Oh sir, I'm deciding to give Mai my special tea, that Katara likes so much, I'm just wondering if she'd like it, she needs the special treatment anyways, being pregnant I can imagine is not fun "**

**" Hm. I guess that's awful curdious you Tháo " Aang said**

**After Tháo and Aang made there selves some tea, Tháo placed Mai's special Tea on the table and left, Aangs curiousity pondered him wondering what the tea tasted like, He took a sip of Mai's tea.**

**" Mmm that is good. Almost tastes like peppermin- "**

**Voices fluttered his head, memories, past conversations, visions.**

* * *

**_Katara talking to Tháo _**

**_" Tháo ! Your tea is allways so good what do you put in it, Mint ? " Katara asked gulping the yummy tea down_**

**_" Yes my lady, its Peppermint extract " He smirked " Would you like some more ? " he smiled_**

**_" Yes please! "_**

* * *

**Chiyu's voice the day Katara misscarried**

**_" The cause of death of the baby boy was poisoning, it's a type of flower that only kills the fetus and not the mother it's called Angel's Trumpet " Chiyu said_**

**_" What does the flower have it to make it do that ? " Sokka asked_**

**_" Well, Its most likely found in the Earth Kingdom the pleasantly named Angel's Trumpet has large and colourful trumpet-shaped flowers. Despite the innocuous name, the flower is very dangerous._**

**_Its toxins produce a strong hallucinogenic effect, making the plant a popular drug. It can also be used as an extract cause of its peppermint taste"_**

**_" wow, how would Katara eat something like that? We don't have any peppermint flowers in the Fire Nation" Zuko asked_**

**_" We don't know, " Ursa said walking out of the bathroom " but we know she didn't do it to her self "_**

* * *

**Aang dropped the class of tea and it shattered on the floor, wide eyed and gaining realization, he ran into the kitchen and then furiously pulled open the ingrediants cabinet, he pushed away bottles of powder and seasonings searching like a crazy man, some spilling out and making a mess. most of the bottles falling and hitting the floor some even breaking on impact.**

**He found a clear bottle with what looked like green powder in it. It was in the far back hiding behind Gorge monkey sprinkles, he didn't recognize it, so he knew that, that's what he needed.**

**He poured some into the palm of his hand then tossed the powder into his mouth.**

**It was Angel's Trumpet**

**" Wha- why would Tháo do sutch a thing? ... He poisioned Katara to make her loose our child. And he was going to do the same with Mai? "**

**~ End of Aang's vision ~**

Aang gasped and fell to his knees, almost dropping Kya.

" Aang!? " Zuko yelled

Aang was squinting his eyes, trying to get his vision clear, head throbbing

" Uncle Aang are you okay ? " Aika asked Zuko

" AANG? " Katara & Toph yelled, walking/slowly running from inside the house, Katara leaned down and picked up Kya and kissed her cheek, while Toph helped Aang onto his feet, Aang was holding his head.

" Aang what happen? did you have a vision? " Katara asked

" Yeah, but it was so weird it wasn't from the future, but of the past "

" What? You've only had visions about the future though?" Toph said

" I'm still trying to figure out why I even had a vision in the first place Toph! ... Just don't worry about it, It might have just been a day dream or something" Aang said

" That sure didn't look like a day dream, I think you should go talk to Chiyu " Zuko implied

Aang just shook his head and took Kya from Katara " How's the baby, Katara? "

" The doctor said the babies fine, just really antsy " she smiled, caressing her huge belly " Should be born within a couple weeks to "

" Great, I think it's time we go inside and feed the little ones "

While walking back into the house, Aang burried his feet into the sand from the shore, he admired the view from Air Temple Island and the chattering of United Republic of Nations ... He smiled to himself, _Glad Republic City is doing good. I just hope it stay's that way..._

* * *

" I think it's time we be heading out Aang & Katara, I think Mai's been missing me " Said Zuko picking up Akia " Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Ill see you three at the meeting tomorrow"

" Wait Zuko I'll walk with you, I think I should go to " Toph intruded

" Love you both, I will see you tomorrow " Aang smiled and they both left

* * *

Aang and Katara were in the air temple kitchen, while Kya was sleeping peacefully on the living room couch. Aang decided to go get his Daughter from the couch and put her in her room. It was across from theirs. He laid her down on her soft comfy bed, kissed her fore head, then headed back into the kitchen with Katara.

" You going to tell me what that vision was about? " Katara asked not looking at Aang but paying attention to her food

" It was nothing "

Katara turned around and stared into Aang's eyes " It wasn't nothing, you haven't had a vision that dramatic where you almost pass out in a long time babe, I want to know " She caressed his cheek

" I had a vision about Tháo, it was a memory though, when I found the Angel's Trumpet in the ingrediant's cabinet "

" THÁO? " Katara tried keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake Kya knowing she was down the hall " Why him? What does this mean? "

" I don't know, but remember the first time I told everyone about my visions with the Earth King? " Aang asked

" Yeah? "

" Well the only reason I get visions is because somethings going to happen "

" Like what? I mean this time its different though, it was from the past "

" I know, I'm going to talk to Roku about it .. I just have a feeling something's coming, something bad."

**LOL used a Teen Wolf line. We're thinking about making a Teen Wolf fanfiction after this one actually :) Fav, Follow, drop a review. Ill talk to you all next chapter! Sorry if his vision was confusing?**

**So no one was confused with the kids ages -**

**Akia(Zuko & Mai's Daugter): 3yrs**

**Kya(Aang & Katara's daugter): 2yrs**


	24. Traitor

**Hello Beautiful people ;) I appreciate the Reviews**

**Written by: Kayla & Josh**

**FIRST OF ALL YOU NEED TO READ THIS.****WE ARE SO HAPPY To Say That **

**Legend of Korra Book 2 Episode 1 will be released in September!**

**_AND_**

**The Search Part 3 Will be released October 30th 2013**

**_~ Since the Korra and Avatar Fandom is having such a GREAT day today, we've decided to give OUR FanFiction fandom half of this chapter. Its not MUCH but we hope you will enjoy & get a funny kick out of the first half! ~_**

* * *

**_" The tea's done, baby " Katara asked_**

**_" Does it taste good? " Aang asked_**

**_" Yeah! It tastes delicious! " Katara kept sipping the tea_**

**_" Haha, hey! It's not for you! " Aang took the tea from Katara and set it on the table, she frowned_**

**_" Anyways, what are you going to do with that bunch of extra Yowai Aang? "_**

**_" I don't know, I'll do something with it eventually ... They all should be coming back from the Hospital any time, Tháo's in for a surprise "_**

**_" You ready to meet our niece or nephew?" Katara asked_**

**_" Oh boy am I! "_**

Aang woke up, it was the middle of the night, Kya between Aang and Katara instead of her room. She usually likes sleeping with mommy and daddy.

Aang got up for a glass of water, the bed made a lot of noise and Katara made a soft moan, as if she was awake, Aang went over to her.

" I'll be right back okay? " he whispered then kissed Kya and Katara's foreheads. Katara faintly nodded and rolled over cradling Kya.

Aang went out to the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and looked out side to admire the moon lit view, he looked at the shore peacefully with out disturbance, until little foot steps were heard coming across the hallway, Aang saw Kya, rubbing her eyes, brown messy shoulder length hair, drooping blue eyes, and a slouch to go with it.

Aang picked her up, " What are you doing up little one? "

" I'm hungry " She said yawning

" You sure about that? " He said

" mhm " Her head fell upon his shoulder and her arms around his neck

" alright lets go back to bed " He kissed her head and carried her back to Katara and Aang's room instead of her own, and fell back to sleep, his little girl laid on his neck the whole night.

" Aang ... Aang time to get up "

" what? .. What " Aang was trying to focus, Katara was sitting on the bed rubbing his cheek trying to get him up

"You need to get up sweet heart it's noon"

" wow, I guess I need to get up then don't I " Aang was rubbing his eyes

" Are you feeling okay? You're a bit warm love. " Katara's hand on Aang forehead

" I'm fine, don't worry " He smiled

" You've been invited by the way " Katara said

" To what ? " he asked

" The Tea party your daughter is having down stairs " she smiled " She might actually be coming in and seeing if you're awake any minute now, she's been asking me to get you up for the past 2 hours so "

" DADDY, DADDY YOUR AWAKE ! "

" Well, she's on que as always " Aang said

Kya ran in the room and jumped on her father, making him groan from her bouncing on his stomach.

" Daddy! I have tea and cake and my toys and down stairs! We were waiting for you! "

" Well sweet heart wait no further! Lets go! " Aang stood up and grabbed Kya then put her over his shoulder and tickled her tiny feet, causing her to scream and laugh. Katara got up and smiled at Aang, Aang and Katara kissed then Aang left the room to go play with Kya, while tickling her feet of course.

Katara laid down on the bed, and exhaled from exhaustion, she had her hand on her huge belly, Chiyu walked in.

" Tired Katara? You should rest more often "

" Well, resting is tough for me, im very uncomfortable with the pregnancy now "

" I totally understand and I heard that Aang had a " vision" again, but it was different? " Chiyu stated

" It was very different, and it was from the past "

" What did he see? " Chiyu asked sitting down on the bed

" It was when he found out Tháo poisoned me, and tried to poison Mai "

" ... Oh " Chiyu said looking down

" Do you ever miss him? I mean, I couldn't imagine my life with out Aang or Kya, how do you feel? "

" I do miss him, In all honesty, I may have fallen for him and you never really get over a first love, but after everything he's done, I know all of us are better off without him, especially now that we know what he wanted us for. "

" Do you think under all the anger and hate, do you still think there's hope? And a way to save him? " Katara asked

" Yeah, he loves me. I know he does. Hes just hiding it, Love concurs all right? " Chiyu smiled

" I hope so ... " Katara said

After Katara's and Chiyu's conversation

Katara walked down stairs to check on Aang and Kya she planned on reminding Aang about the Republic City meeting being held today, when Katara turned the corner to look into the play room, not only did she see Aang and Kya playing tea party but, she saw Zuko and Akia there as well, not only that but, both fathers had pink flowery princess crowns on, with a tea cup in one hand and a sparkly purple wand in the other, sitting in pink plastic chairs that were a bit 10 sizes to small for them. Kya and Akia were re-filling Aang and Zuko's 'tea cups' while wearing white chief hats.

Aang looked over and saw Katara smirking

" Would you like to join Katara? "

" Nope, I'm good " Katara giggled

" Mommy! Daddy's a fairy princess! You always serve fairy princesses! " Kya told Katara

Katara bowed " Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know Anngy was royalty, I shall go to that royal meeting in about an hour by the way"

" That's actually why I came over, to remind you guys- " Zuko was interrupted

Akia put her hand on Zuko's mouth " no no no shhsh, more tea drinking! "

"Hahahaha! Keep up the great work girls" Katara said leaving the room

**Written by: Kayla & Josh ( This chapter was cut in half )**

"Hahahaha! Keep up the great work girls" Katara said leaving the room

Katara, Aang, and Zuko decided to walk to the meeting instead of taking Appa, Chiyu stayed at home and watched over Akia and Kya.

Katara was beginning to wadle a bit because of how big her child was getting, Aang always kept a close watch on her, he never wanted his one and true love to be in any physical discomfort even though sometimes he can't help, he does the best he can.

Zuko, Aang, and Katara saw the Republic City court, very tall and elegant building. Brand new and in tip top shape.

Aang kissed the top of Katara's head knowing that they'd be split while walking in. Katara looked up at Aang and kissed him. Indeed they were separated at walking in.

Aang took a seat at the cresent long table while Katara was in the guest chairs, Toph was there with her newly added Metal bending police officers, Sokka was head councilmen including Zuko and a few others from each nation.

Everyone was seated and Sokka stood, " Most of you do not know why you are here today, and honestly being councilmen for 3 years this is something new I haven't experienced. One of our lovely Metal bending officers recently found a traitor, posing as an officer but was actually one of The Earth King's spies"

Everyone in the room was chattering and shocked, to know that the first time in 3 years the King sent a spy, what did this mean?

Sokka continued " Settle down, Settle down, now we do have the traitor here today, we are going to have the Avatar speak with him since he has utterly disobeyed any vocal contact with any of us." Sokka sat down

" Sokka... I didn't agree with this. " Aang whispered to him " What do you expect me to get out of him? Is he a Phantom? "

" Not a Phantom, for sure human ... And try to at least get him to speek? " Sokka uttered

" Bring the traitor in! " Toph yelled

Aang stood up and walked into the middle of the table look straight ahead at the parting between the court. He quickly glanced at Katara, Suki was next to her,they both had a concerned look on their face.

Two metal benders walked around from the hall and brought the traitor to Aang, he was bruised and looked in pain with metal cuffs on, they probably torchered him because he would refuse to speek , he had blue eyes dark brown long dirty hair and had orange cut up prisinor clothes on.

" Bow to the Avatar " One of the police said . He did nothing. " I said bow ! " the police officer kicked the back of the traitors knee which is a reflex that causes it to bend, he immediately had his knee to the ground still looking at the floor.

" Let him be " Aang said, the to metal benders let go of the prisoner but still stood there to keep him from doing anything.

Aang sighed, he actually felt bad. But knowing he had to get him to talk he tried a less dominate approach than the guards did.

Aang kneeled down and looked at the man, he still gave no eye contact, " What is your name? "

No answer

Aang asked another question " How old are you? "

The guard that kicked the prisoners knee spoke " Avatar Aang no disrespect but, he hasn't talked since he's been put into jail "

Aang stood up and looked at the guard, he snapped his fingers and little air streams came out. The traitor looked up at Aang. Aang furiously thrusted his thumb onto the prisoners head with so much force the prisoner fell onto his back, Aang entered the Avatar state, and both Aang and the prisoners eyes lit up,

" What is your purpose here? " Aang spoke and all Avatar's spoke with the same voice

" To make sure Republic City is at it's most vulnerable " The prisinor said with a very deep baritone voice almost like a robot

" And report that information back to who? "

" The Earth King "

" Why does he want to know that information? " The Avatar spirits wete getting angry

" We wants to know so he can lead the invasion to destroy Republic City, along with the Avatar and the Fire Lord with it "

" What is his plan after that? "

" To destroy the Fire Nation colonies and take them over "

" When is the invasion? " Aang couldn't stay in the Avatar state for much longer

" 5 Months from now, I've already sent out the information to the Earth King "

Aang jumped back and fell down from the exhaustion, The prisoner was knocked out of the floor, Aang got up slowly and said "I think were done here Sokka... "

* * *

Night came Aang and Katara laying in bed Kya sleeping in her own room, The Husband and Wife cuddling, Aang playing with Katara's hair, and she was rubbing his muscular stomach.

Both very calm and relaxed

" remember when we first met? " Aang asked

" Yeah, you were such a goofy little kid " she smiled

" I remember the first time I saw you, when I woke up from the Ice Berg, you were the most beautiful thing I ever set my eyes on, It was like love at first site, I had an instant attraction to you. " Aang admitted

" hm, I didn't " Katara looked up at Aang " I obviously ended up loving you but, the first thing that amazed me about you was how great you were at bending. " she paused " I remember all the great times all of us had together, I really miss that. All of our adventures "

" I do to, but now we have bigger and better things to look forward to. I mean we have Kya, and I love her as much as I love you, I couldn't imagine my life with out either of you in it. "

" I know Aang, I love you I really do "

" I love you to ... 6 years ago I saved the world, I got the one I loved and even had children, but I guess now its time to save the world again, but this time its my world, my family's world that I need to save "

" And I know you can do it because we'll all be by your side when the time comes "

"You give me hope Katara, and thats all that I need " Aang was fidgeting with Katara's betrothal necklace Aang gave her 3 years ago. " Words can't describe how much I am lucky that you found me in that Ice Berg."

Katara smiled and kissed her husband continuously, he was indeed lucky to have Katara but she was lucky to have him to. Both of them were to halves of the same whole, and Kya was snug tight into the middle of that same whole. Aang was happy ... Happy on Air Temple Island, Happy to be married to the woman he only had dreams of, happy to have an adorable little Daughter, happy to have another child on the way. Every thing was perfect. And everything would stay perfect cause Aang is always a step ahead. The Earth King isn't going to hurt anyone, under Aang's watch.

**Katara's birth soon? I think yes. And dem feels! Lol ... I was trying to get across that Aang really cares about his family and won't let anyone hurt them, same for Katara**


	25. Truth be told about the traitor's

**Hello Beautiful people ;) I appreciate Reviews, so leave one!**

**Very dramatic Chapter you guys are going to love this shiz xD**

**Written by: Kayla / Flashbacks by Josh**

* * *

Aang was in his mediating position, awake before anyone else. He needed some guidance, and some relief.

" Hello Aang " he heard Roku's voice

" Roku, I'm so confused. " Aang pleaded

" About what Aang? "

" The Earth King, I thought he was only against the Fire Nation, not my family and my city "

" His way's have become corrupted, he does not know right from wrong anymore, and his Phantom's are beginning to see that as well, the Phantom's are only here because they have not fully crossed over, the earthly attachment, revenge is keeping them here- " Roku was interrupted, Kya's voice stepped in

" You need to make the Phantom's under stand that the world is a peace with the fire nation, and the only reason it isn't is because of Kuei the world has no hope with him doing such things. They have the will to switch sides, and move on "

" What about Kuei though, is there no hope left? " Aang asked

" We cannot say for sure, Aang but we do know that everyone has a weakness, and with that weakness comes acceptance " Roku said

" You need to be ready for whats to come Avatar ... keep my daughter and Granddaughter safe, I believe in you " Kya told Aang

Aang hugged Kya " I wont let any one hurt them I promise " Aang bowed to Roku

He left the spirit world into the real world, Aang lowered his head in disbelief, he didn't want anyone hurt. He rubbed the back of his brown-haired head and sighed.

" You okay? " Katara frowned at him, she just finished getting dressed

" No " He got up and walked over to her

" Everything's going to be okay Aang, I promise " Katara put her hands around his neck and played with his hair, he smiled faintly and hugged her gently not wanting to give her tummy any discomfort.

She looked into his stormy grey eyes and it was like falling in love over and over again. Each time.

" What did Roku say? " She asked

" Nothing that helps me figure out my problems ... just that I need to get the Phantoms on our side, I dont want to kill the Earth King, he was our friend at one point in time. "

" Well, maybe if we can get all the Phantom's to realize then maybe Kuei will believe that hes lost. He wont have anyone to fight along with " Katara said

" Well theres a plan, but what if not enough Phantom's realize? And he still has soldiers? "

" Then we fight Aang, that's all we can do, we know the Phantom's weakness, make use of it, and get Sokka to help "

( You guys do not know what their weakness is yet, so don't get confused. There is a reason im not saying anything just yet (; )

" You're right Katara I think I'll work on it today, I'll head over to Sokka's house and get a plan started up" Aang kissed Katara passionately not wanting to stop " Are you going to be ok with Kya?"

" I'll be fine Aang, I'll ask for Chiyu's help if something is to happen. "

Aang was out the door and determined to talk with Sokka to get his help, Aang boarded a boat to sail across the small river from Air Temple Island to Republic City.

" Where shall we be heading today sir? " The Captain asked

" Towards Councilman Sokka's home "

( The boat ride would take a while considering its not motorized yet . )

Aang looked at the water wondering, waiting, trying to think of ideas. His head started hurting throbbing momentarily

* * *

**_" I have a niece ! " Katara shouted_**

**_" Katara your going to wake up Akia, Mai is trying to get her to go to bed " Zuko playfully told Katara_**

**_" She just got home, Don't you think she had enough sleeping in Mai's belly? " Sokka said trying to reach for some seal jerky from across the table, Katara playfully smacked/shooed his hand, and then handed him the plate of seal jerky._**

**_" She may have just gotten home from the hospital, but babies are exceptionally cranky Sokka " Tháo said_**

**_Aang said nothing, he was basically waiting the whole night for Tháo to drink the Yowai tea, he had an idea though._**

**_" Hm, how about a toast to our new niece " Aang rose his glass_**

**_Toph, Zuko, Sokka, Tháo, Aang, & Katara ALL drank their drinks at the same time. Tháo had a huge smile on his face, Katara and Aang desperately watched in angst basically leaning over the table._**

**_Tháo put down his empty glass " Mm that's good tea " he started clearing his throat actually coughing occasionally, after a few minutes his hands started shaking. He didn't understand what was going on. His whole body began shaking he tried getting up but fell unto the floor at trying to do so ... Everyone sat up and tried rushing to him not knowing what was going on._**

**_Aang was the first to him_**

**_" Aang I think hes having a seizure ! " Toph yelled_**

**_" No hes not " Aang said calmly_**

**_Everyone was watching in horror not knowing what to do, Aang kneeled down to him, he was gasping for air shaking rapidly._**

**_" I know what you did. " Aang's voice very low and angry_**

**_" Aang! What are you talking about! Help him! " Katara yelled_**

**_" I-I don't know what your talking about, h-help please" Tháo desperately said_**

**_" oh you don't need help, you'll heal fairly quickly, I'm not stupid Tháo "_**

**_" Yeah, and what exactly do you think you know "_**

**_" You poisoned Katara, I don't know why but I do know how... with this " Aang pulled out the vile of Angles Trumpet_**

**_" You're a smart kid you know that, but still not smart enough to piece the rest of the puzzle together " Tháo said, he stopped shaking, and could breathe normal, he got up. Aang shoved him against the wall, Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Sokka didn't stop Aang they let him console the traitor_**

**_" Why did you do it huh? We gave you a home, a job. Ursa could've left you on the street! " Aang said,_**

**_" But she didn't ... And that's exactly what we wanted " A voice was heard from the entrance of the Fire nation home, everyone turned around and was startled by the extra unknown voice._**

**_" oh your screwed now " Tháo said deviously_**

**_The hidden silhouette came from the darkness and showed his face, The Earth King._**

**_Everyone immediately went into fighting stance not even hesitating._**

**_" Oh, there will be no need for that, fighting will become of the essence another time " Kuei said_**

**_" What do you want? " Aang's eyes were clearly filled with rage, and you could easily hear it in his voice_**

**_" I've just come to retrieve what is rightfully mine "_**

**_" And that is? " Sokka said with his boomerang at hand_**

**_" Tháo lets go, or should I say your real name ... Dairook " Kuei said_**

**_" Yes sir, " Tháo/Dairook undid Aang's hold on him and walked over to the Earth King_**

**_" Thank you, now Dairook your work here is done, lets go home shall we? "_**

**_"Wait, was that your purpose? Just to have Katara miss carry? That's it?" Zuko asked_**

**_" Oh no. you see Dairook did much more than that, and I'll be doing a lot more very soon, you'll know when im going to be back " Kuei looked at Aang " Fare-well Avatar "_**

**_Dairook laid his hand upon Kuei's shoulder and they vanished._**

* * *

Aang woke up sweating shirtless and on a bed. It wasn't his room. It looked to be Sokka's house.

" What the? " Aang's head throbbing he could taste blood, he wiped his mouth. _Blood?_ His nose was bleeding.

" Those Vision's are taking a toll on your body there Master Arrow Head " Sokka said walking into the room giving Aang a wet towel

" I sent a messenger hawk to Katara to let her know what happen, I told her not to come here though, just to stay home and not worry "

" Thank you Sokka " Aang said wiping his nose

" So what was it about this time? " Sokka asked

" Still the past when we found out Tháo was Dairook"

" Well we already know Kuei's coming, maybe that's why you were having the visions, hopefully you'll stop having them since we know now "

" Yep I hope, but I need your help with something, we have to make the Yowai into a weapon, just to use it against the Phantom's when Kuei comes, I'm hoping I won't have to use it though "

" Oh! I got you covered Master Arrowhead! I'll think of something!" Sokka grabbed blueprint paper and a pencil then started sketching, his tongue sticking out trying to come up with ideas.

" Uh-huh mmhm aaannnd DONE! " Sokka help up the blueprint. Aang was confused.

" A deformed shark whale? "

" No silly It's a smoke bomb! " Sokka implied

"...Oh... You should work on your drawing skills more Sokka. It has gotten better though " Aang side smiled and laughed

Sokka's eye brows furrowed then joined the laugh

**Ehem. . sorry im not good with Sokka's personality xD I'm better with Kuei's type of personality. Hope it wasn't confusing. Review and favorite if you enjoyed next chapter will be up soon. ;) ~ Kayla**


End file.
